One Week
by The Rabid Toenail
Summary: AU, shounenai KxKxH triangle Kurama loses a bet to Karasu, and has to do whatever he says for a week. Unfortunately for Karasu, his plans tend to... blow up in his face. Meanwhile, Kurama has problems of his own...
1. Sunday

**One Week**  
  
Disclaimer: YYH is property of Yoshihiro Togashi!  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, implicit yaoi, confusing things, and badly written content. Mou.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: KxKxH(triangle, not a threesome), past KxK(the first K is a different one!), and... other stuff.  
  
Summary: AU. A bet between Karasu and Kurama ends with Kurama in a place he'd rather not be. Anything else would (hopefully) ruin the plot.

* * *

**Chapter One: Sunday**  
  
Shuuichi woke to sunlight streaming in through his window. He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists as he clambered out of bed. He wandered over to his window, pulling it open. He leaned against the sill, closing his eyes as the bright morning washed over him. He breathed in deeply, the scent of the roses that grew beneath his window greeting his nose.  
  
He smiled slightly before retreating to the center of his room. He grabbed a hairbrush from atop his dresser, staring at himself in the mirror as he raked it through his hair. Leaf-green eyes stared back at him, framed by crimson bangs. Scarlet locks dripped across his shoulders and down his back. He sighed, tearing his gaze away from his reflection. He tugged his dresser drawer open, selecting clothes at random. He quickly changed out of his pajamas before settling down in the living room to read.  
  
He was just getting to the good part of his book when the phone rang. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, so he just let it ring.  
  
"You have reached the Minamino residence. Please leave a message after the beep," came Shiori's voice.  
  
"I know you're there, Kurama! And if you don't pick up I'm going to march over to your house and beat the door down!" came the raucous voice of Yuusuke, one of Shuuichi's friends from school. A year or so ago, the black- haired boy had taken to calling him Kurama, and the nickname had just sort of... stuck.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes, finally lifting the phone to his ear. "Good morning, Yuusuke," he said, although his tone stated that he didn't really mean it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Yuusuke muttered, and Kurama could just see him rolling his eyes. "Anyway, you are going to the movies with me and Kuwabara! I'll even drag Hiei along if you want me to."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Kurama asked, his voice a teasing tone.  
  
"Then I'll carry you," Yuusuke said.  
  
"I'm too heavy for you to carry," Kurama pointed out, although it wasn't exactly true. Even Hiei, his extremely short best friend, could pick Kurama up and throw him across the room if he really wanted to. But Kurama was ignoring that for the moment.  
  
"Whatever, girly boy. Just be at the movie theater by 11:00 or you'll have hell to pay."  
  
"Right, right," Kurama said, knowing that Yuusuke's threats were largely empty. "I'll be there."  
  
"Good," Yuusuke said, before hanging up.  
  
Kurama glanced at his watch. It read 10:30. "I guess I'd better get going, then," he murmured to himself, pausing on his way to write a note for his mother (who was grocery shopping at the moment) before slipping his shoes on and heading out the door.  
  
"Jeez, why isn't the shrimp here? We're gonna be late!" Kuwabara expressed his anger at the short boy by yelling loudly and causing random old ladies to glare at him.  
  
"Aww, forget him," Yuusuke muttered. "He probably wouldn't have wanted to see a comedy anyway. Y'know, seeing as he doesn't have a sense of humor."  
  
Kurama covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Jeez, it wasn't that funny, Kurama," Yuusuke murmured, scratching the back of his head as he watched the giggling redhead.  
  
"You're right, Yuusuke," Hiei said, stepping out from behind a parked car. "It _wasn't_."  
  
"Eheheh..." Yuusuke said, quickly stepping behind Kurama.  
  
Kurama sent Yuusuke a small glare from the corner of his eyes before turning to Hiei. "I guess we should go and buy tickets, then."  
  
Soon enough the four friend-type people were making their way to the room where movies are played. They were wandering through the darkened room, trying to find seats. The room was almost full already—there didn't seem to be four adjacent seats that weren't already being sat in by some fat old man or a teenage couple who had taken to playing tonsil hockey.  
  
Hiei scanned the room, large almond eyes a lot better suited for the dark than the others'. "Hn..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, shrimp?!" Kuwabara asked angrily, ignoring all the women dressed in red hats who were shushing him like a large red hat monster.  
  
"I see three seats over there," Hiei said, pointing in the direction of the seats. "I suppose you'll just have to sit by yourself, idiot."  
  
Kurama, sensing the row that was to ensue, walked over to the place with the seats. To the left of the seats was a teenage boy, and beside him was another empty seat. Getting a great idea that was guaranteed to stop at least a few squabbles between his two friends, he moved to stand beside the boy. "Excuse me, but can you scoot over? My friends and I arrived late and there's nowhere else to sit where we could be together..."  
  
"No," the teen replied curtly, staring at the movie trailers rolling across the screen.  
  
"Wha--?" Kurama began, eyes widening. He thought he'd been very polite in asking; the guy had no right to refuse him like that!  
  
"But you can sit in my lap if you want," the boy said, not turning away from the screen.  
  
Kurama put two and two together to make five. "_Karasu_!"  
  
"Hey you, in the front! Sit down, will you!" came a holler from the back.  
  
Kurama hastily plopped down in the seat next to Karasu's. "How dare you say a thing like that, you jerk!"  
  
"If I'm a jerk, then why are you sitting beside me?"  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut up and move!"  
  
"Fine. Jeez. You don't have to be so mean," Karasu murmured, moving over.  
  
Kurama stood, looking at his friends and gesturing to the seats he had acquired. "See? Problem solved," Kurama said, still glaring at Karasu. By the time he had turned back to his friends, they had already sat down... leaving him to sit in the seat adjacent to Karasu. Kurama growled, plopping down in his seat and attempting to stay as far away from Karasu as he could.  
  
Pretty soon, the trailers were rolling and Karasu's presence had drifted to the back of Kurama's mind. Of course, the people you hate have a way of making themselves apparent. Halfway through the movie, Kurama felt something rubbing against his shoe. He _tried_ to ignore it. He really did.  
  
"GAH! STOP IT, YOU PERVERTED FREAK!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" came the chorus from the back of the theater. Kurama watched as an armored brigade full of teenagers wearing movie theater uniforms came speeding toward him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kurama said, "I'm leaving..." The theater employees and movie patrons glared at him icily until he was out of their sight, but Kurama suspected that they were probably still glaring at him through the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuusuke was grumbling and glaring over at Karasu.  
  
_ "_What?" Karasu asked, holding his hands up in defense.  
  
"We were trying to cheer him up by bringing him here," Yuusuke muttered.  
  
"Idiot," Hiei spat.  
  
"Yeah! What they said," Kuwabara chimed in.  
  
Yuusuke sweat-dropped, while Hiei tried to bore holes into the carrot- top's disproportionate face by glaring at it. Hiei stomped away, only pausing to say, "I'm going to find Kurama," before he rushed out.  
  
"Hn. This is pointless. Damn you, Karasu!" Yuusuke stomped off as well.  
  
Karasu waited a moment, before peering over at Kuwabara with a confused look. "Aren't you going to leave too?"  
  
"Why? I paid for my ticket; I should get to watch the movie," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Well, go somewhere else. It's not good for my reputation to be sitting so near you."  
  
Kuwabara looked at him.  
  
"Well, it's true," Karasu said, as if talking about the weather.  
  
"Excuse me! My name is Kazuma Kuwabara and I have a sword!"  
  
Karasu eyed him lazily. "_Really_, now?"  
  
"Yes!" Kuwabara declared, crossing his arms and turning back to the movie.  
  
Karasu stared at him, puzzled. "Well, aren't you going to plunge it through my heart or something?"  
  
"I can't. I left it at home."  
  
"Idiot," Karasu muttered, before standing and wandering off.  
  
"Yes! Now I have the popcorn all to myself!"

* * *

"Kurama..." Yuusuke whined, pounding on the door to the girl's bathroom.  
  
"This is pointless," Hiei said, glaring at the movie theater employee who was preventing them from entering the girl's bathroom. Hiei slid down the wall, closing his eyes. "He's not going to come out until he feels like it and we can't go in after him."  
  
"Yes we can! I'll just break down the door and—" Yuusuke began, preparing to kick the door in, but Hiei yanked him down to sit beside him.  
  
"You're an idiot, Yuusuke. It's stupid to mess with Kurama when he's upset. We'll just have to wait until he works it out himself, and then we'll pretend like nothing happened."  
  
"Ehh... then why does he even need friends? I mean, if nothing we could ever do would help him..."  
  
"Trust me, Yuusuke. What we're doing right now is helping."  
  
"I don't see how," Yuusuke muttered, staring up at the ceiling and blowing his bangs out of his face.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Quit talking to me like that!"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You're using Hiei-doublespeak!"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Stupid..." His eyes drifted lazily to the corner of the room, where someone was emerging from that room that you view the movies in. Hiei growled when he realized who it was.  
  
"Bite me," Karasu said, glaring down at Hiei.  
  
"No thanks. Ingesting your blood would give me an STD."  
  
"Kurama in there?" Karasu asked, pointing his thumb at the door to the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Yeah. What's it to you? It's not like you can go in there," Yuusuke said, but Karasu hadn't heard most of it; he gallantly opened the door and plunged into the bright lights and funny smells that was the girl's bathroom.  
  
Yuusuke turned his gaze to the employee guarding the bathroom. "HELLO! You let that creep go in the bathroom and not us?! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Quit being so rude! I'm calling security!" The employee-girl yanked Yuusuke up by his ear, dragging him down the hall.  
  
"Sorry, Yuusuke!" Hiei called, waving momentarily before following Karasu into the depths of the girl's bathroom. "Karasu..."  
  
"QUIT FOLLOWING ME! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU STALKING ME!" Kurama shrieked, face red from anger.  
  
"I'm not stalking you," Karasu said, patting Kurama on the head and smiling brightly. "No, today, I just wanted to see a nice film. And you and your obnoxious friends ruined it for me. Of course, I wouldn't have minded if it had just been you here!"  
  
"Get away from him, Karasu," Hiei spat, eyes blazing.  
  
Karasu moved away from Kurama instantly, grinning at Hiei. "It looks like someone has a crush on Kura-chan!"  
  
"You're stupid! Hiei would never feel that way about me!"  
  
"Shut up and get out," spat Hiei, pointing at the door with a shaking finger.  
  
"One moment, midget." He turned to Kurama. "Do my affections anger you this much, Kurama?"  
  
"_YES_!"  
  
"Hmm... all right, then. I'll leave you alone."  
  
Kurama stared open-mouthed at Karasu.  
  
"That is, if you can score higher than me on tomorrow's biology test."  
  
"You can't be serious, Karasu. Everyone knows that Kurama's the smartest student at school."  
  
"...but if I score higher than you... you have to do whatever I say for one week!"  
  
"Heh. Like that would ever happen."  
  
"Don't be so sure, Hiei. So, what do you say, Kurama?"  
  
"Of course. It'll be great to never be bothered by you again."  
  
Karasu smirked. "We'll just see, won't we?" He moved to the door, opening it. He paused, staring back at the two of them. "By the way, do you know that friend of yours, Kuwabara?"  
  
"He's no friend of mine," Hiei said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Either way, you should probably stop him before he gets himself kicked out of the theater." Karasu stepped from the room, continuing on as if nothing had happened. Once he felt he was alone, he did a happy dance.  
  
"That jerk makes me soooo mad!" Kurama shrieked, pulling brown paper towels from the dispenser and ripping them into tiny pieces, which dropped like confetti into Hiei's hair. Hiei didn't seem too happy, but didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Calm down, Kurama. Breathe. Just think, this time tomorrow, you'll be Karasu-free forever."  
  
Kurama smiled his beautiful smile that turns even the stoutest of hearts into puddles of goo on the floor. Hiei turned away before he could start acting like a sap. A confused look passed momentarily over Kurama's face. "...although he did seem pretty sure of himself..."  
  
"He was just bluffing."  
  
"I suppose so..."  
  
"C'mon, let's see what kind of trouble the idiot's gotten himself into while we were gone," murmured Hiei, holding the door open for Kurama.  
  
"Yes," Kurama nodded, hoping that Kuwabara hadn't done anything to get them permanently banned from the theater... not that the excursion had been very enjoyable.

* * *

Kurama had just finished fixing himself dinner (his mother had called earlier to say that she was stuck in murderous traffic and probably wouldn't be home until later) when the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Oh! Youko!" Kurama plopped down on the couch, propping his elbow on the armrest. "So, what's so important that you decided to take time out of your busy life to call li'l old me?"  
  
"You're such a baka, Kurama. You're my otouto!"  
  
"Never mattered before..."  
  
"Never mind that! So, how's life been treating you lately?"  
  
"It's been hell, broken only by the days at school when I'm the beloved stalkee of one Karasu the Crow-boy..."  
  
"Oh, so I guess everything's normal?"  
  
"Pretty much...except..."  
  
" 'Cept what?"  
  
Kurama sighed. "Nothing."  
  
"This isn't anything about Karasu, is it?"  
  
"Well... a little. But mostly Hiei."  
  
"What's he up to?"  
  
"Glaring at people, setting things on fire, threatening to kill random defenseless cardboard boxes..."  
  
"I always did like that little squirt..."  
  
"He wouldn't want to hear that, you know."  
  
"So? What he doesn't know won't hurt him."  
  
"Hey, Youko..."  
  
"Ne, Kura-chan?"  
  
"Gah! Don't call me that! That's what Karasu calls me!"  
  
"...you sure talk about him a lot, for him only being a dedicated stalker..."  
  
Kurama glared at the phone. "Do you want me to hang up on you?"  
  
Youko laughed a little. "You know it doesn't matter to me either way. I'm just calling you so that Kuronue will stop pestering me to do something useful."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, come on, Kurama... you're not still upset, are you?"  
  
"It wasn't that long ago."  
  
"I warned you not to. Everyone warned you not to, but you didn't listen."  
  
Kurama didn't answer.  
  
"Listen, Shuu-chan... I know he hurt you, but... I've been friends with him since we were nine... and our band is getting close to cutting a record deal, and..." Youko seemed to be fumbling for reasons to not be mad at Kuronue.  
  
"I understand," Kurama said quickly, managing to prevent his voice from shaking too much.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. I'm fine. I have no right to stand in the way of your life, so I won't."  
  
"..._Shuuichi_..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you, li'l bro!"  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. "I know."  
  
"Hmm... well, I have to go. He's complaining to me—something about the dirty dishes from last week..."  
  
"I'll see you sometime?"  
  
"Of course! Bye!"  
  
Kurama put down the phone. All of a sudden, he didn't feel too keen on eating, so he picked at his food with his chopsticks for about ten minutes before dumping the lot in the trash and heading to his bedroom.  
  
He went to his room, pulling his biology textbook out of his bag and stretching out on his bed. "Now, to dispose of a stalker..."  
  
Finished on 6/29/04

Beta-ed by Futomi of Ryuujitsu

* * *

AN: Hey everybody! ...mou. Today, July 29, is my birthday! So, erm... I decided to be Hobbit-like and give people presents on my birthday... I bet you wished for something else, but oh well.  
  
I don't know how popular this story is going to be, so I won't demand reviews just yet. Mou. I do hope you review nonetheless. Really.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two is already written and should be posted next week!  
  
Until next time,  
  
me

P.S. I got my learner's license today! Fear me, people who drive! Mwa ha ha ha!


	2. Monday

**One Week  
**  
**Chapter Two: Monday  
**  
"Morning, Red!" Yuusuke said jovially the next morning.  
  
"Hello, Yuusuke," Kurama murmured as he looked through his biology textbook to check a random fact for the umpteenth time that morning.  
  
Yuusuke, angered by this, slammed his fist down on the book. Kurama gave him a pointed look. "That hurt, Yuusuke. I think you broke my fingers," Kurama said calmly, pulling his smashed fingers out from under the book.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry, Kurama! Oh, great... now you're going to bubble in the wrong answer because your hand is broken and you'll have to be Karasu's slave for a week and it'll be all my fault, so Hiei will murder me and..."  
  
"No run-on sentences, please," Kurama murmured, stretching his squashed fingers out in front of him on his desk. "Get me some ice... please?"  
  
"Oh... O.K. Just don't tell Hiei!"  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes, turning back to his book.  
  
"My beloved Kura-chan!"  
  
"Go away," Kurama muttered, looking up at the annoying stalker-boy, whose eyes were strangely red around the edges.  
  
"What's this?" Karasu asked, lifting Kurama's injured hand in his own. "My poor beautiful Kurama, who dared to do such a despicable thing to you?"  
  
"Yuusuke."  
  
"That vile beast! I shall smite him mightily!" In one quick gesture, he planted a kiss on the red knuckles before disappearing as fast as he could, under the pretext of looking for Yuusuke so that he could beat him to death.  
  
Kurama stared maliciously at the door Karasu had left through, placing the hand in his lap. "Oh well. After today, I'll never have to deal with him again."  
  
Hiei sidled in the classroom, taking the seat next to Kurama as usual. "Hn," he greeted.  
  
Kurama tilted his head slightly, as if to return the greeting. He didn't look up from his book.  
  
"Jeez, don't either of you ever talk?"  
  
"What are you doing here, idiot? This is the advanced class. Remedial science is fifth period."  
  
Kuwabara glared. "Actually, I was looking for Yuusuke. He borrowed my calculator yesterday and I need it back."  
  
"What, are you going to play that drug-dealing game during health class?" (note at bottom)  
  
Kurama decided to intervene before a scuffle could break out. "Actually, Yuusuke was going to get me some ice. He should be back soon if Karasu hasn't killed him."  
  
Kuwabara raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Yuusuke decided to re- enter the room at that moment, carrying a bag of ice. "Here, Kurama," he said, dropping the bag of ice on the desk. Kuwabara immediately braced the subject of calculators, and only a few minutes after that, class started.  
  
"We will be using Scantrons today (note at bottom). No cheating and all that rot. And remember to bubble in perfectly, or you'll be counted off even if you have the right answer!" The teacher laughed maniacally before passing out the answer sheets. Moments later, thick packets full of ridiculously difficult biology questions were being passed down the rows of desks.  
  
Kurama laughed to himself. All of the questions were too easy. Within fifteen minutes, he had finished the hundred-question test. Indescribably happy, he bounced up to the front and deposited his test and answer sheet there before going back to his seat and pulling out a book.  
  
Hiei looked pointedly at him for a moment, before rolling his eyes and going back to his test paper. Kurama smiled and buried his nose in the book.  
  
After an hour was up, the teacher stood. "Put the test papers DOWN!" he barked, brandishing chalk at a few students who were hastily filling the last questions in. Yuusuke grinned at Kurama as he passed his paper in, revealing a long line of C answers. Kurama sighed, exasperated; Yuusuke hadn't studied at all, most likely, but he'd still pass because of the C Rule. Damn the C Rule!  
  
"All right! Well, I'll go put these through the machine! Then you can see how horribly you did! Mwa ha ha ha!" the teacher ran from the room, pile of test papers in his hand.  
  
It wasn't long before Karasu sauntered over, slinging an arm on Kurama's shoulder. "So, how do you think you did, Kura-chan?"  
  
Kurama pushed Karasu away forcefully, glaring. "I think I aced it, actually."  
  
"Hm. I guess we'll just see who does better on the test, ne? Although I must admit... I put in ten hours of studying."  
  
"I'm touched."  
  
"Now, now, Kurama... the touching will happen _later_," Karasu whispered flirtatiously into the redhead's ear.  
  
"Get away from me, you leech."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, you know you're enjoying it."  
  
"Leave Kurama alone," Hiei said dangerously.  
  
Karasu rolled his eyes, standing up to his full height—considerably taller than Hiei. Naturally, though, Hiei wasn't fazed in the least.  
  
The teacher chose to spring back in at that moment, effectively preventing any brawls—or at least putting them off for a few minutes. He frowned as he looked across the classroom. "BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" he shrieked. As soon as everyone was in their own seat, he smiled jubilantly at the frightened teens in the room.  
  
"Overall, the grades were terrible. But there's always next time, ne?"  
  
Kurama stared in shock at the paper that fluttered onto his desk. 99... Ninety-nine... his face fell. That was the worst grade he had gotten in...ever. Ragnarok had officially arrived.  
  
"Oh, well... I bet I still got higher than Karasu. That's good, right?" he said to himself in an attempt to stroke his broken ego.  
  
"What's wrong, Kurama?" Yuusuke asked, watching Kurama as he gripped onto his chair until his previously bruised fingers turned white.  
  
"N-nothing..."  
  
Yuusuke glanced down at Kurama's paper. "Ha ha ha! Is that what you're so upset about? Don't be stupid, Kurama! You still got the highest grade in the class! You always do."  
  
"PLEASE TEACHER, CURVE THE GRADE! _CURVVVVVVVVE_!" chanted the many students groveling at the teacher's feet.  
  
The teacher smiled evilly. "I can't. Someone got a hundred."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled the students, a sea of heads snapping to look at Kurama. "HOW DARE YOU, MINAMINO!"  
  
The teacher laughed maniacally. "No... it wasn't Minamino-kun..."  
  
Kurama's heart sank faster than the Titanic (which really isn't saying much, since it took several hours to sink, but it sounds good, ne?).  
  
"...It was Karasu."  
  
Karasu smirked at Kurama. '_You're mine_.'  
  
Kurama gulped. His eyes raced down the answer column, but he had bubbled in all the answers perfectly. So he must have gotten the question wrong. Dread welled up inside him, inexorably urging him to get away as fast as he could. A sickening feeling rose in his throat...  
  
"Look at him go! I've never seen Minamino-kun run so fast!"  
  
"He should try out for the track team!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MINAMINO-KUN?! GET BACK IN MY CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"It's all right, sir," Karasu said. "I'll go fetch him." Karasu was out the door before Hiei or Yuusuke could protest, and then the teacher had slammed the door and was guarding it like a rabid dog.  
  
"This sucks."  
  
"Hai."

* * *

"Kura-chaaaaaan! Kura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Karasu's voice echoed through the halls, but Kurama didn't hear it.  
  
"Oh, dear," Karasu said when he was behind Kurama. "Have you gone and made yourself sick, darling?"  
  
Kurama hastily pulled some towels out of the dispenser, wiping his mouth on them. He looked up to see Karasu standing before him, proffering a paper cup full of water. Kurama shot him a distrusting look before grabbing the cup, swishing the contents around in his mouth, and spitting it out in the sink.  
  
"Are you all right?" Karasu asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," Kurama spat, voice shaking slightly. Karasu's arms snaked around his trembling form, but he pushed the stalker-boy away as fast as he could before running back to the toilet.  
  
"Am I really that repulsive to you, Kura-chan? Do I need to look into some plastic surgery?" Karasu called, hearing the telltale sounds of retching.  
  
Kurama stumbled out of the stall, glaring. The cup, refilled, was offered to him once more. He took it, shoving it on top of Karasu's head before he ran to the sink, turning the faucet on and burying his head in the basin.  
  
"Should I get you some Pepto Bismol? You know, it relieves five stomach conditions... I think. And it's pink, so it would look lovely with your hair!"  
  
"Pink and red clash, you moron," Kurama growled, walking shakily away.  
  
"Wait! Kuuuuuura-chan!"  
  
Kurama didn't heed him. Karasu smirked, evil thoughts surfacing in his mind.  
  
"Don't you remember, Kurama? You have to do whatever I say for a week. And that starts now."  
  
Kurama glanced down at his watch. "10:30..."  
  
"Right! So when I tell you to wait, you wait! And if I tell you to drink some Pepto Bismol, you will!"  
  
"Yeah... about that. Let's get something straight right now. I'm only complying because if I didn't, I would look like a liar..."  
  
"But you'd be a very pretty liar..."  
  
"...What I'm trying to say is, I'm not going to let you have your way with me just because of some stupid bet, all right!"  
  
"I wouldn't try to do that to you, Kura-chan. Noooo... I mean, you can't rape the willing," Karasu declared with a smile.  
  
Kurama felt a slight shock at hearing those words, but quickly fought it down. Now wasn't the time to dwell on it...  
  
"Do you need to go to the nurse?"  
  
"...No, I...urghhhh..." He slid down the wall, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Or should I just take you home?"  
  
Kurama slumped over, head lolling to the side.  
  
"Oh dear... how dreadful... I'll just have to take care of him, won't I?" Karasu said gleefully to himself.  
  
Karasu bent down, lifting the redhead into his arms.  
  
"_Karasu_."  
  
"Hm?" he asked, turning to meet Hiei and Yuusuke.  
  
"The teacher sent us to look for you and Kurama... and aren't we glad we did?"  
  
"Kura-chan is sick," Karasu explained. "He was throwing up in the bathroom, and then he sorta fainted, and so now I'm taking him home."  
  
"There's no need for you to trouble yourself," Hiei said. "After all, we're Kurama's friends; we can take care of him."  
  
Karasu smirked. "_Hiei_."  
  
"_Karasu_."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Karasu."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"...this is really getting annoying," Yuusuke muttered. "C'mon, Hiei. Let's just take Kurama and go."  
  
"Nobody was talking to you. This is just between Hiei and me. Isn't that right, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh well. Don't talk to me then. I'll just take Kurama home... after all, the two of you can't afford to miss any more school. Ta ta!"  
  
"...He's running away..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Aren't you gonna catch him?"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's cold, Hiei. I thought you loved Kurama."  
  
"...Why does everyone keep saying that? It's becoming annoying."  
  
"It's true, Hiei. And in case you didn't know, this is the part where you run after Karasu, yelling '_NOOO!_ _Give me back my Kurama!_'."  
  
"Hn." Hiei walked away.  
  
Yuusuke rolled his eyes. "Hopeless..." he murmured, and set off after Karasu.

* * *

Karasu was bustling around his house, looking for various items that make people feel better. After gathering just about every medicine bottle in the house, he sank down on the couch next to Kurama. He pressed a wet cloth to Kurama's forehead while he looked through the large basket of medicines in his lap.  
  
"Let's see now... nasal spray... eye drops... Flintstones vitamins..." Karasu scoffed, twisting the cap and popping a vitamin into his mouth. "Motrin... Ex- Lax... ewwww... Pepto! Yes!"  
  
He twisted the cap... or at least tried to, but the child safety feature seriously complicated things for Karasu. "It says 'press down and turn', so why isn't it working when I do that?! Grr!" He glared at the miniscule writing on top of the cap, but he had read it right the first time. So, like a Wright brother, he kept trying and trying and trying. About five minutes and a handful of broken nails later, Karasu finally managed to open the bottle.  
  
He stared into the depths of the bottle at the thick pink liquid.  
  
Now would be the perfect time to kiss Kurama under the pretext of giving him medicine. Of course, Karasu highly doubted that either Kurama or the annoying black-haired boy spying on them (AKA Yuusuke) would appreciate the gesture. Karasu sighed.  
  
"Well, there is that throat thingy..." he said doubtfully. "It wouldn't be as much fun, but I probably wouldn't be killed for it, either..."  
  
"Mnnnnguhhhhhhh..."  
  
Karasu looked down. "Kurama?"  
  
Sleepy emerald eyes opened slowly; Kurama blinked as he surveyed his surroundings. Karasu was sitting beside him on the couch, a big basket in his lap.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurama screamed, looking down frantically. "Oh...good. I still have my clothes on..."  
  
Karasu scowled. "You could trust me just a little bit more, you know. I'm not going to take advantage of you... too much."  
  
"What am I doing here? Is this your house?"  
  
"You fainted, so I had to take care of you; and yes, this is my house... well, it's actually my parents' house, but they're never here."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Well, since you're here already, you might as well spend the night!"  
  
Kurama laughed dryly.  
  
Karasu smirked in response. "Now, now; it's not funny at all. I mean, you have to stay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Have you forgotten already? You will do my bidding. Until next Monday morning, _I AM KAMI_! Gwa ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Well, I think you cheated."  
  
Karasu looked offended. "That's awfully tactless of you! I'd never cheat just to get you! I studied all night! I didn't even sleep!"  
  
Kurama looked away, staring out the window at the darkening sky. "What time is it?"  
  
Karasu lazily gazed down at his watch. "One."  
  
"Then I can still go back to school!"  
  
"Don't bother; I told the people at school that you wouldn't be back, and I called your Mom. She stopped by earlier, but she decided you should stay here since she won't get home from work until late."  
  
"So I'm trapped here?"  
  
"You're not trapped... but you _do_ have to stay."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Here, take some medicine!"  
  
Kurama crossed his arms defiantly. "No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I ORDER YOU TO TAKE THE MEDICINE!"  
  
"NO—aargh!" Karasu had decided to take advantage of the fact that Kurama had opened his mouth, and shoved the spoonful of medicine into his mouth. Kurama's eyes bulged as the liquid spread across his tongue and back into his throat, forcing him to swallow. (That last sentence is very naughty all by itself...)  
  
Kurama glared, but Karasu only smiled at him. "How about we watch some TV?" he suggested, grabbing the remote and flicking the 'Power' button. "Hmm... what network do you like?"  
  
"..." Kurama refused to answer.  
  
"Oh..." Karasu said, looking momentarily crestfallen. "I know! We can watch I Love Lucy! That really is the greatest show ever made, you know!"  
  
Kurama slouched, wrapping his arms around himself and putting on his best 'This Is Hellish' face™, while Karasu stood, looking expectantly at Kurama.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"...Hot tea and some dark chocolate, if you have it."  
  
"Oh... well, I don't have any dark chocolate, but I do have some tea! Is green tea all right?"  
  
"It's fine..."  
  
Karasu bustled back into the room, carrying a pot of green tea and two delicate cups. He poured some tea into each, handing one to the redhead. Kurama was about to take a sip when he stopped, cup poised delicately before his lips.  
  
Karasu stared, riveted; a small amount of blood trickled from his nose.  
  
"You didn't put any date rape drugs in this tea, did you?" Kurama asked, jarring Karasu from his stupor.  
  
Karasu's hand clenched around his own teacup. "Do you distrust me that much?" Karasu asked, voice taking a dark tone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Karasu set his teacup down on the table with a clunk. He turned to look into Kurama's eyes. "I'm not like _him_. I'm not going to say I love you, use you, and then throw you away. I'd never do that."  
  
Kurama's teacup fell from a nerveless grasp, shattering on the floor; tea seeped into the rug, but neither boy paid any attention to it. "H-how do you know about that?" The boy's voice shook dangerously and his fingers tightened their grip on the couch until they turned ashen.  
  
Karasu leaned in toward Kurama, eyes glinting darkly. "I have my sources," he said mysteriously, but his face immediately brightened when he leaned down to plant an unexpected kiss on Kurama's cheek.  
  
Kurama's skin was thrown into turmoil; his face was deathly white, but a pink splotch had appeared on both cheeks.  
  
"Now, let's see what crazy things Lucy is doing today..." Karasu turned back to the TV as if nothing had happened.  
  
"_Oh, Inari save me..._" Kurama mumbled, staring at his shattered teacup.

* * *

**Notes**

(**1**) I've never actually played it, but last year in my algebra class, people played these calculator games... and one of them was where you sold pot and stuff. It was really odd.  
  
(**2**) In case you didn't know, Scantron is that thingy where you mark the answers on the sheet full of A, B, C, etc., and your teacher makes an answer key... and the teacher runs the answer key through the machine and it marks all the questions where your answer is different from the one on the answer key. So, it only takes a few minutes to grade tests for a whole class. Great, ne? Your world comes crashing down almost instantly!  
  
Finished on 7/04/04  
  
Beta-ed by Futomi of Ryuujitsu

* * *

Hey, y'all. Well, I was going to wait to post this chapter until Thursday, but I was feeling charitable... cough actually, I just wanted to whine to all of you about the injustice of school starting on August second. The school board is crazy! growls  
  
Ahem. Anyway, I'm half-dead right now, so I don't think I have much else to say... mou.  
  
Please review, peoples! Revive the poor author-person! 


	3. Tuesday

* * *

**One Week**

**Chapter Three: Tuesday**

"Waaaaaake up, Kura-chan! It's time to get ready for schooooooool!" Karasu yelled merrily at six the next morning.

Kurama grumbled, rolling over so that he faced the wall. "Go 'way..."

"Don't be a sleepyhead! I've been up for an hour already!" Karasu said as he crept closer to the bundle of sheets that contained Kurama.

"_Mmmnpffffff_..." he groaned into his pillow.

Karasu growled, glaring at the bed. "WAKE UP, DARN IT!" He yelled as he hopped onto the jumble of covers, which lurched immediately at the contact.

A pair of green eyes peered out from under the blanket, staring up at Karasu, who was perched happily on his stomach. "AHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME, YOU FREAK!" He grabbed the pillow from beside him and began mercilessly whacking Karasu with it.

Karasu raised his hands in defense as he was bombarded by an angry Kurama. "Oh, c'mon! I didn't mean anything by it, honest!" Karasu said in his best imitation of a five-year old, staring at Kurama with gigantic violet eyes.

"Grr..." Kurama growled as he stood up, still clutching his covers around his body. "I'm awake now. You happy?"

"Indescribably happy, darling!"

"Don't call me that, idiot."

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Karasu asked as Kurama began walking from the room, blanket dragging the ground behind him.

"Not when I wake up in _your_ bed," Kurama said bitingly.

"Ouch..." Karasu winced. "It's not like we slept together or anything! I mean, you made me sleep on the couch!

Kurama grumbled irritably, finally making it to the living room.

Karasu glared at the back of his head. He angrily stepped on the blanket. Kurama's feet kept moving, but he wasn't going forward.

"Huh?" Kurama asked, utterly bewildered; apparently his brain didn't function properly after just being woken up. He looked back, confused, but then put two and two together. "_Karasu_..."

"Hm?"

"_Let go!_" Kurama hissed, pounding a fist into Karasu's head.

Tears pricked in Karasu's eyes; his lip trembled slightly. "...Maybe you'd feel better if you took a shower..." he suggested meekly.

"I need some extra clothes. My uniform from yesterday is still dirty."

"You can wear one of my extra uniforms, then!" Karasu declared, instantly brightening.

"You're too tall. Your uniform would never fit."

"Well...uhh... how about you go and take your shower and I'll have your clothes washed by the time you're done?"

"That's fine. You can cook me some breakfast, too."

"Hey! You're supposed to be taking orders from me, foo'!" Karasu yelled, but Kurama had already gone into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

"...He's mean in the morning," Karasu mumbled as he threw the uniform into the washing machine. "Stupid temperamental redheads!" He watched the water fill for a moment before he remembered the request for breakfast.

"I wonder what he'd like... I know! Pop-Tarts! Everybody loves Pop-Tarts!" He marched off to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets. He happily stuffed half the sugar-filled instrument of death into his mouth. He was attempting to swallow it when the washer started making funny sounds—sounds which merited investigation.

It turned out the clothes had stopped washing, so he tossed them into the dryer. He hopped on top of the washer and finished his Pop-Tart.

When the uniform was dry, he took it out of the dryer and wandered over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He tried again to get the same result.

"Kurama? Are you O.K. in there? You're not dead, are you?" He put his ear to the door, but all he could hear was running water. Significantly worried, Karasu tried the knob; it was unlocked. The door slid open with a _creak_. Karasu peered inside the room. The shower curtain was drawn around the tub; he stepped forward, hand poised over the curtain.

"Touch that curtain and die."

"Oh, Kurama! I was worried about you! Why didn't you answer me when I called?"

"Put my clothes on the counter and leave."

"...what if I don't want to?" Karasu asked deviously.

"I'll beat you mercilessly with a bar of soap."

"Not from behind that curtain, you won't."

"..."

"Yes, come out and beat me, Kurama."

"No. You'd enjoy it too much."

"_You'd_ enjoy it too!" Karasu said defensively as he plopped down on the floor, uniform held protectively in his arms.

"You're a moron. Leave."

"If I leave, I'm taking your clothes with me."

An exasperated sigh was heard and the shower curtain was pulled back. Kurama stepped out of the tub, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"...wow..." Karasu said, little hearts dancing in his eyes. "You so purty, Kura-chan!"

Kurama glared at him, tightening his grip on the towel. "Clothes," he ordered.

"Uh-huh," Karasu nodded, handing over the clothing with a dazed look. "...I think what you're wearing right now is great, though..." Karasu grinned at Kurama. "Of course, it would be even better without the towel..."

"Get out," Kurama said tonelessly, pointing to the door.

Karasu crossed his arms over his chest, staring resolutely at Kurama. "No. You can't order me around, especially when _I'm_ supposed to be the one doing that."

"I'm going to be late for school."

"You can change in front of me. We're both guys."

"But you're gay," Kurama said, pointing at Karasu, nose wrinkling with distaste.

"So are you."

"Yes, but you lust after me... and besides, I'm shy. See? Watch me blush demurely!"

"You're _not_ blushing demurely."

"So what? You're still leaving!" Kurama angrily pushed Karasu out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Karasu glared at the door. "How _rude_."

* * *

"So, how was it?" Yuusuke asked as soon as Kurama arrived, a happy Karasu attached to his arm.

"Terrible," Kurama answered, attempting to pry the other boy off of his limb.

"He didn't try anything, did he?"

"...no more than the usual, I'm afraid. Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked, after he couldn't find his short friend just by looking around the room.

"I dunno. He's been acting weird lately..."

"Gee, the kid's never acted normal," Karasu cut in.

"Go hang out with your own friends," Kurama ordered.

"...I don't have any friends," Karasu murmured, giving Kurama a take-pity-on-me face.

"...I wonder why."

"You're so mean," Karasu muttered, nuzzling Kurama's arm.

"I feel sorry for you..." Yuusuke murmured sympathetically to Kurama. "Is he taking you home again tonight?"

"Nope!" Karasu said. A tiny bubble of happiness swelled in Kurama's heart at the thought. "I'm going to _his_ house!" The bubble popped inordinately loudly for being so small.

"What?!" Kurama practically shrieked.

"Yup! I mean, I'm going to end up being your boyfriend sooner or later. _So_, I might as well meet your parents!"

"I abhor you."

"I still love you," Karasu mumbled.

Kurama pushed him away, turning to Yuusuke. "So, umm... what happened after I left?"

"Oh... I dunno. I had to spy on Karasu, to make sure he didn't take advantage of you while you were unconscious... but after a while I got bored and went to the arcade. Needless to say, I didn't make it back to school..."

Kurama sighed. "They'll kick you out of school if you don't start going to class."

Yuusuke laughed. "What do I care? Most of the stuff they teach us is useless rot anyway."

"You're going to get expelled, and then you won't be able to get a job. You'll be homeless, and I'm not going to take care of you!"

"Oh, that's O.K." Yuusuke said, grinning. "I already have my future planned out."

"Oh, really?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Uh-huh! I'm going to live in a van by the river! ...you're welcome to come and visit me once I'm settled."

Kurama sighed, exasperated. "You're incorrigible."

Yuusuke grinned cheekily. "I don't know what that means, but it must be true!"

Karasu was tugging on Kurama's sleeve. "Kuuuuuuraaaaaa..."

"I am _not_ going to the bathroom with you!"

"_Noooo_! ...the midget is here!"

"Oh. Hello, Hiei."

"Hello, shrimp," Kuwabara said.

"When did you get here?' Karasu asked, peering up at the Kuwabara.

"I've been here the whole time!" Kuwabara said, outraged.

"Oh. I guess I just didn't notice you. Silly me." Karasu smiled at him.

"I don't like you."

"No one likes me, silly! I'm an evil, psychotic stalker-man!"

"Excuse me! This isn't a Karasu-centric fic!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Hold on, Hiei... I guess you're right. If this _were_ a Karasu-centric fic, YOU'D BE DEAD! _DEAD_!!!"

The two foes stared each other down.

"...you blinked," Hiei said gruffly.

"So! I'm still cooler than you!"

"Nyah," Hiei said, sticking his tongue out and pulling the skin beneath his eye down.

"Wow... I think Hiei just regressed about eleven years..."

"Midget."

"Idiot."

"Grr..."

"Stop!" Kurama said, thwacking the unsuspecting Karasu over the head with his book bag. (Kurama is acting like Kagome! Tee-hee!)

"...oro," Karasu croaked, toppling to the floor.

"Ha ha!" Yuusuke said, pointing and laughing. "GWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Kurama sweat-dropped. "I... think I'll be going to class now."

* * *

Kurama picked at his food at lunch—being cafeteria food, it wasn't all that great to start with, and _then_ having to sit with Karasu left him with not much of an appetite.

"_EAAAAAAAAT, KURA-CHAN! EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAT!"_

"Shut up," Kurama mumbled, nudging his gummy potatoes toward the peas. He dug a hole in the white mass with his spoon and began packing peas into his potato cave.

"...why aren't you eating?" asked Karasu as he rested his chin on Kurama's shoulder.

"Because your presence is nauseating," Kurama ground out, stabbing his fork into his helpless piece of animal carcass over and over.

"Oh, c'mon. If you won't eat for my sake, then eat for Hiei," Karasu said, staring over at the short boy who was still standing in the lunch line. "He loves you almost as much as I do!"

"No, he doesn't," Kurama said, grinding his teeth together forcefully.

"Don't do that! It'll damage your teeth!" Karasu grabbed Kurama's chin. "Stoooooooooooooop!"

Hiei slammed his lunch tray down next to Kurama's. He shot Karasu a warning look as he sat down. "Keep your hands off of him."

"Do I sense jealousy?"

Hiei stared at Karasu for a moment. Then he gave a dry laugh. "No. He just doesn't seem to enjoy it very much."

"_Ohhh. Right_."

Hiei glared at Karasu as he picked up his tarnished silverware.

"I don't mind sharing, you know," Karasu informed, finally removing his hands from Kurama's face and placing them on the table.

Hiei's knife ended point-down in the table, between two of Karasu's fingers. "Meep." Karasu's eyes were wide. "Possessive little thing, aren't you?"

"Karasu..."

"Hm?"

"Next time... _I_ _won't miss_."

"Oh, lighten up," Karasu mumbled, picking up his own silverware. He slid his spoon into the pea compartment, and was about to eat the peas when he paused, staring at Hiei.

"What?" Hiei questioned irritably.

"Think fast," Karasu challenged, bending back his spoon and launching the peas at Hiei's head. Hiei raised his tray in order to protect his face; the peas hammered harmlessly into the potatoes, sticking there.

Hiei raked a glob of potatoes and peas onto his napkin. He raised the icky concoction in his palm, smirking at Karasu. "_You_ think fast!" Hiei tossed the blob at Karasu, but he ducked just in time and the mass smacked into the back of the school jock's head.

The jock, a muscled guy who was even taller than Karasu, stood and turned around slowly. "Who did that?" he grunted.

"Him!" the three said in unison; Kurama and Hiei were pointing at Karasu, while Karasu was pointing at Hiei.

The cafeteria doors banged open; Yuusuke, who was apparently cutting class, stepped in. Whistling, he walked over to the site of the disturbance.

"Yuusuke Urameshi," Toguro grunted in recognition.

"Yep, that's my name. What's the problem here?"

"No problem," Toguro said, dropping the contents of his lunch tray on Karasu's head.

Karasu's jaw dropped in shock as he felt the pea juice dripping through his hair. He stood up suddenly, eyes blazing. "Die," he whispered.

A piece of burnt meat slammed into Toguro's sunglasses.

...and pretty soon food was flying across the cafeteria.

* * *

"_Why did you do it? Whyyyyyyyyyyy?"_ screeched the head of discipline.

"He put mashed potatoes in my hair," Karasu mumbled tearfully, stroking his damaged hair and pointing at Toguro.

"Karasu threw peas at my head."

"You don't have any peas on your head," the head pointed out.

"I blocked them—with my lunch tray."

"Karasu threw meat at me!"

"So, what's your story?" the head asked of Kurama.

"I had no part in this. I was just there," he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Karasu and Toguro and Yuusuke and... well, pretty much everyone.

"He's telling the truth, miss. He just hid behind Toguro—you make a great shield, Toguro!"

Toguro grunted.

"And you, Urameshi?"

"Oh, me? I was just minding my own business."

"...and cutting class," Karasu piped up.

The discipline head turned away, as if contemplating what their punishment was to be. "DETENTION!"

"B-but..." Kurama began.

"YOU TOO, MINAMINO!"

"..._but I didn't do anything_... _I never do anything bad_. _And_... _and_..." Kurama whined under his breath.

"It'll be OK," Karasu said soothingly, patting Kurama's shoulder.

"This is all your fault!" Kurama groused. "I've only been around you for two days and so far I've gotten a bad grade on a test, missed half a day of school, and now I HAVE DETENTION! I... I think I might cry."

"No! Don't cry, Kura-chan!" Karasu shrieked, fussing over Kurama. Of course, tears were already streaming down the redhead's cheeks.

"Pfft," Toguro puffed, turning away.

"_You're ruuuuuining my liiiiiiiiife_..."

"Don't cry..." Karasu leaned forward, mouth opened slightly; a soft pink tongue caressed Kurama's cheek, licking the tears away.

"Get the hell away from me..." Kurama said in a shaky voice as he stumbled backward—into Hiei.

Kurama paid little to no attention to the boy holding him protectively; he was still staring in shock at Karasu. "_Y-you_..."

"Let's go to detention, shall we?" Karasu turned and began walking down the hall to the detention room.

"Karasu, wait," Kurama said, finally regaining his voice. Hiei stared at Kurama's back anxiously, wondering what his friend was about to do.

"Hm?" Karasu turned to Kurama, but was only met with a fist right between his eyes. "...I think I've gone bliiiiiiiind!" he proclaimed, falling over with a _flump_.

"Nice one," Yuusuke remarked, clapping Kurama on the back. "I'll make a gangster out of you yet, Kurama!"

Kurama stared at his knuckles, tears pricking in his eyes. "..._ouch_."

* * *

"I still don't know why you had to punch me," Karasu said as the two walked home later that afternoon.

"You freaking _licked_ me! What was I _supposed_ to do?!"

"You could have blushed and licked me back."

Kurama glared.

"Fine, fine. I won't do it again," Karasu promised, raising his hands in defense.

Kurama walked along the sidewalk, deciding to ignore him. He didn't trust Karasu as far as he could throw him—which, of course, wasn't very far at all.

"I think you gave me a black eye."

"Oh, poor baby," Kurama said, voice dripping sarcasm.

"Hey, Shuuchi..." Karasu mumbled.

Kurama paused to look over at Karasu, taken aback by the sudden sincerity in his voice.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know it would hurt you the way it undoubtedly did. I was being selfish, I'll admit. Forgive me?" Karasu asked, looking up hopefully.

"No," Kurama stated with finality, and began walking away.

Karasu stared in shock at Kurama's back. "Excuse me?! I _ORDER_ YOU TO FORGIVE ME!"

"NO!"

"Oh, c'moooooooooon..."

"Moron," Kurama remarked, thwacking Karasu with a ruler that he had pulled from his book bag.

"Why are you so violent today?!" Karasu was hit again. "Oww!" And again. "Stop it!" Karasu whined.

Kurama smirked, laughing maniacally. Pretty soon, they had stopped in front of Kurama's driveway; Karasu looked a little worse for the wear, whereas Kurama was grinning brightly.

"Tadaima!" Kurama yelled as he stepped inside, slipping his shoes off at the entrance.

"Oh, welcome home, Shuuichi," Shiori greeted, appearing in front of them. "Who's your friend there?"

"Oh, hello, Minamino-san! My name is Karasu; I'm one of Shuuichi's friends from school." Karasu said, taking Shiori's hand and kissing it.

"Oh, how charming..."

Kurama gagged.

Finished on 7/12/04

Beta-ed on 7/25/04 by Evil Chibi Malik

* * *

AN: Erm... to those of you who reviewed with suggestions of what should happen later on... I appreciate it, but I have all but two chapters written already. So, erm... the chapters are staying as-is, and I won't be able to include most of the suggestions in the stuff I haven't written yet. I'm sorry.

But please keep reviewing! I love reviewers! I love reviews! Gwa!


	4. Wednesday

**One Week**

Chapter Four—Wednesday

(starts at Tuesday night)

"…So… ummm…" Karasu was sitting on the edge of Kurama's bed, watching him as he diligently ploughed through his mounds of homework.

"Do you want something?" Kurama asked as he scribbled down the answer to a difficult math problem.

"No… not really," Karasu mumbled, yawning and stretching out on the bed.

"Why don't you do your homework?"

"I don't do homework. It's boring."

"Well, at least stop staring at me!" Kurama said, angrily tugging a heavy textbook from his bag. He slammed it down onto his desk, flipping it open.

"Hmm..."

"What is it now?!"

"It's nothing at all."

"If it's nothing, then stop making annoying sounds!" Kurama threw a Hello Kitty plushie at Karasu's head.

"Oww… you're a big meanie."

Kurama chose to ignore him. A few minutes later, he shut his textbook. "All finished," he murmured, standing. He looked over at Karasu, who was lying on his bed, apparently asleep.

"Get off my bed," Kurama ordered, poking Karasu.

Karasu rolled over, clutching his Hello Kitty. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"Oh, come on! You can't be asleep already! Get off my bed!" Kurama shoved the unconscious Karasu to the floor.

Karasu peered blearily up at him. "What's going on? Did they catch us, Kurama? Are they taking us to jail now?!"

"Get out of my room!"

"Buuuuuuut Kuuuuuuraaaaamaaaaaaaaa…" Karasu whined. "I want to stay with youuuuuuuu!"

"Nobody cares! Leave!"

"No."

Kurama sighed, exasperated. "Fine. But you're sleeping on the floor," Kurama said, moving to retrieve a futon from his closet. He spread it on the floor, tossing a pillow at Karasu. "Now, go back to sleep!"

Karasu plopped down on the futon, deciding that it was best not to argue. "Why are you so mean? …You act like a completely different person when you're around everyone else…"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"You know, Kurama… I get the impression that you don't like me very much."

"No, really?"

"…I love you," Karasu mumbled.

"Shut up."

Karasu peered up at Kurama, who had his back turned to him. "Why do you always do that?"

"…Do what?"

"Never mind. I'll stop bothering you now," Karasu muttered, settling on his futon. The pillow he was resting against smelled of roses… "_Kurama_…" Karasu sneezed violently, but the other boy didn't seem to notice. He started itching all over. He sneezed again. "_Kuuuuuuuraaaaaa_…"

"_Ashugashuga_?"

"I feel all itchy and scratchy and icky…" Karasu murmured, whining into his pillow. "I think I'm allergic to this carpet...why are you not listening to me?"

"Mgfffn…"

"Waaaah…" Karasu sneezed, standing. "This carpet is evil! Kura-chan, save me from your evil carpet!" Karasu peered at Kurama. "You're asleep already? …Oh no!"

Karasu tried to figure out where he would sleep instead, since the carpet seemed to be giving him an allergic reaction. He cracked the door open, peering out into the darkness. Shiori was sitting on the couch watching TV, so crashing in there was out… and there weren't any comfortable chairs in Kurama's room, either. He gulped, eyes darting back to the sleeping boy on the bed. Kurama was lying on the right side of the bed, as if he was used to the left being occupied by someone else. A wave of jealousy hit Karasu, but he fought it down.

"I need sleep… but Kurama really wouldn't appreciate me sleeping with him…I'll just stay as far away from him as possible… and I'll wake up long before he does. Yes, that sounds like a plan!"

Karasu lifted the sheet, to see a gigantic teddy bear crouching there. He stared at it dubiously for a moment before picking it up and placing it on the floor. Karasu slid gently under the bedcovers, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy. He lay on his side, facing away from Kurama. All the itchy evilness went away when he settled back into the comfortable bed. He sighed, immersed in the scent of Kurama that lingered in the sheets. He blissfully closed his eyes, preparing to go to sleep.

"Mnnnn…" Kurama was making funny sounds in his sleep. "Hnnnnnh…" Karasu's eyes widened as he felt a hand ghost over his back. He threw a glance over his shoulder; Kurama was definitely not awake, but…

"Eep," Karasu squeaked and he felt arms snake around his waist. He'd had some very nice dreams about these types of events happening, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be happy at all if Kurama found them in that position when he woke up in the morning.

Kurama hugged Karasu tighter, burying his face in the other boy's neck. Karasu felt hot breath blowing across the nape of his neck.

"Oh, dear…" Karasu mumbled. It would not be good to… do _that_ in Kurama's bed. No, no.

"Kuro…nue…" Kurama mumbled happily in his sleep.

Karasu had guessed that this had something to do with _him_. He gently took Kurama's hands, removing them from his waist. "No, Kurama…" he whispered, untangling himself from the sheets. He stood, picking up the scruffy bear he'd discovered earlier. A tuft of stuffing was coming out of an enormous ear, and a button eye was valiantly holding on to its face with only one string.

Karasu smiled sadly as he placed the bear in Kurama's arms. "There, you'll be fine… see? I'm going to go find somewhere else to sleep… night," he whispered, checking the living room once more. Shiori had apparently gone to bed, so Karasu plopped down on the couch. He clutched his blanket around himself, staring blankly at the dark television set.

He wasn't able to sleep that night.

* * *

_"I love you,"_ he had said, wrapping his arms around Kurama.

_"Love you too,"_ Kurama mumbled happily, settling into Kuronue's embrace. "_Will we be together forever?"_

Kuronue had let out a short laugh. "_Maybe_." He leaned down to capture Kurama's lips in a kiss.

Kurama's eyes widened. "_Mnnnn_…" The two of them fell back against the bedsheets.

"_You like this_?" Kuronue asked when he was forced to come up for air.

"_Hnnnnnh_…" Kurama sighed contentedly. He gasped suddenly. "_Kuro__…nue_…"

* * *

"So, what am I being forced to do today?" Kurama asked as the two walked out of school the next day.

"You're coming with me to visit my psychologist!" Karasu declared brightly.

"…"

"_What_? Of _course_ I have a psychologist! I'm mental!"

Kurama sweat-dropped. "So, where is this psychologist of yours?"

"Come on!" Karasu said, grabbing Kurama's hand and running in the direction of the psych office. Kurama, taken by surprise, made a few funny noises before he began running as well.

Karasu finally stopped. Kurama stared up at the towering office building. Karasu plunged through the double doors, heading straight for the elevator; Kurama had no choice but to follow. The two stood in the elevator, listening to the mechanic noises of the box rising through the building.

"Hey, Kurama…" Karasu began, grinning.

"What?"

"…_we're in an elevator_…"

"And?"

" 'And' what! We're in a bloody elevator!"

"Did you take the wrong meds today?"

"You know what, forget it. I was only being facetious anyway."

The elevator door opened with a _ding_; Karasu and Kurama stepped out onto the landing. Karasu knocked on one of the doors. A few moments later, the door opened and a bearded man peered out at them.

"Oh, hello, Karasu!" he greeted, opening the door and allowing them to enter. "Who is this lovely lady?" the psychologist asked, kissing Kurama's hand.

Kurama coughed. "Boy. I'm a _boy_."

"This is Kurama—you know, that guy I've been telling you about for the past five years?"

"Ah—well, now I know why you're so obsessed with him. If you don't mind me saying so, you're quite attractive… for a man."

"He's only the prettiest boy in the world!" Karasu said happily, plopping down on the navy daisy-patterned couch. Kurama took a seat beside Karasu, but only because he thought that Karasu would protect him from the funny psychologist-man.

"So, how did you convince him to come here with you?"

"He has to do whatever I say! We made a bet, you see, and he _looooooooost_! It's nothing against him, though. Nothing can stand in my way when I'm determined to have something!"

Kurama blanched, scooting away from Karasu. Maybe he would've been better off sitting as far away from the both of them as possible…

"Oh. Well, that's great. Gee, Kurama… since you're at the root of quite a few of Karasu's psychological and emotional problems, why don't we talk to you? How do you feel about Karasu?"

"He stalks me."

"But how do you _feel_? Feelings are the things that matter!"

"I abhor him," Kurama stated.

Karasu gave him the 'I'm a heartbroken puppy' face.

"O.K., fine. I just dislike him…" Karasu brightened. "A whole, whole lot."

"You didn't act like you disliked me last night…" Karasu whispered.

"What?"

"Oh, umm… nothing," Karasu mumbled.

"But _why_ do you feel that way, Kurama? What has Karasu ever done to you?"

"He's been stalking me for the past three years… and… he licked me yesterday."

The psychologist-man gave Karasu a strange look. "You licked him?"

"On the cheek!" Karasu said defensively.

"But you _licked_ him!"

"He was crying, O.K.! I was only trying to help!"

"And…and… he's always saying things like, 'oh, I love you, Kurama!', and 'I love you more than Hiei does', and 'will you bear my children, Kura-chan? ' !"

"I never said that last one…"

"…Who's Hiei?"

"My best friend… who is _not_ in love with me, thank you very much."

"So, what you're saying is… the things about Karasu that annoy you have to do with him loving you, right?"

"…Pretty much," Kurama admitted.

"You have problems," the psychologist stated matter-of-factly.

"_I_ have problems? What about this basketcase next to me? And _you_?! If anyone has problems, it's _you_, Mr. man-with-the-daisy-patterned-couch!"

"I happen to _like_ that couch!"

"My point exactly," Kurama said.

Karasu, sensing the ensuing argument, decided to intervene. "Kurama hates love," Karasu told the psych-man. "Whenever I talk about love, he tells me to shut up…and he throws things at me."

"…Really, now?"

Karasu nodded. "He doesn't like affection either."

"Kurama… have you had any nasty breakups in the past?"

The psychologist had hit the proverbial nail on its proverbial head. Kurama instantly retreated into his shell. "It's really none of your business, _is_ it?" he spat.

"It's not really my business, no—but it doesn't matter how you answer, because I can see right through you. You had your heart broken and you can't get over it now. You're _afraid_ of getting into another relationship."

"No, I'm not."

"Well, then why aren't you attached? I'd bet you could have anyone you want, looking the way you do…"

"I'm concentrating on my schoolwork at the moment," Kurama stated primly.

"How can you be concentrating if I beat you on that test?" Karasu asked, looking puzzled.

"That's _why_ I've been concentrating!"

"Let's calm down, children…" Psych-man intervened. It would not look good to have a brawl during a psychotherapy session, it really wouldn't.

"_Pfft_," Kurama crossed his arms over his chest angrily and turned away.

"So, would either of you like to tell me about Kurama's failed relationship?"

Karasu stared at Kurama, but it didn't seem as if he was about to say anything. "I know about it, but Kurama wouldn't want me to tell, I bet. He doesn't like it when people know what's going on up there," he said, poking Kurama's forehead.

"Stop it," Kurama warned softly.

"But Kurama… you'll feel a lot better if you tell someone about it…" Karasu insisted.

Kurama stood suddenly, walking out without a word.

"I think he might be even more psychologically messed up than you, Karasu."

"I know… but I love him anyway!"

"Give me my money," Psych-man ordered.

"What money? Today, you haven't helped anybody."

"So? Give me a thousand dollars!"

"You're an idiot. Bill my parents." Karasu turned to leave.

"Wait," Psych-man began, "I don't think it would be the best idea to follow him."

Karasu sighed. "I know. That's why I'm going to go to my house and eat a pint of ice cream."

"Are you that desperate?"

"…No," Karasu mumbled, cheeks coloring. "But it _is_ a nice substitute, isn't it?"

* * *

Kurama walked through the city in a huff. He was upset, but there really wasn't any reason to be. It was nothing, right? Six months was a long time—it should have been long enough to get over this. So why did it still hurt so much?

"Hey, Kurama!"

He spun around upon hearing the familiar voice. "Yuusuke," he mumbled, staring everywhere but at the boy's face.

Yuusuke gave him a funny look. "Are you all right, Kurama?" He leaned forward to peer at the boy's face.

"I'm fine, Yuusuke," Kurama said, flashing him a large fake smile.

"Oh… well, if you say so…" Yuusuke scratched the back of his head in thought. "I'm on my way to the arcade—would you like to join me?"

"Thanks but no thanks, Yuusuke… I'm busy at the moment. Maybe some other time?" he suggested, a hopeful look plastered on his face.

Yuusuke looked slightly disappointed. "Kurama… I'm worried about you…"

"I assure you Yuusuke, there's nothing wrong with me… don't worry so much, all right? I can take care of myself," Kurama assured.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, then."

Kurama nodded. "Well, I should be going now… have fun at the arcade!" He walked briskly until he was sure that Yuusuke had lost sight of him. Then his walking slowed and his shoulders slumped. He spied a rock on the ground. He began kicking it across the sidewalk, following wherever it went. He had gotten quite a ways when he accidentally kicked his rock into some bushes. Instead of going to look for it, he surveyed his surroundings.

Kurama found that his mindless walking had led him to the park. He stumbled over to the swings, plopping down on one. He remembered a day just like this, years ago—his big brother had taken him to the park. Youko had played with his soccer ball, and Kurama had watched him while he played on the swings.

* * *

_Youko had really liked soccer back then. He brought his ball everywhere, and his and Shuuichi's ventures to the park were no exception. Shuuichi was swinging and not paying much attention to anything else, when his brother called out to him._

_"Hey, Shu! I'm going to get my ball, O.K.?" Kurama nodded, smiling. His brother knew how he worried…_

_Youko wandered over to the forest that his ball had apparently rolled into. He was about to enter its shadowy depths, when a boy walked from the forest._

_"This your ball?" the boy asked._

_Youko nodded. The boy tossed the ball to him. "Thanks."_

_"Can I play?" the boy inquired, smiling brightly at Youko._

_"Sure," Youko said, kicking the ball toward the other boy. "My name is Youko. What's yours?"_

_"Me?" the boy asked, pointing to himself. "I'm Kuronue." He kicked the ball back to Youko. Kurama had stopped swinging; his curious green eyes were turned to the newcomer._

_"Who's that on the swings? He's staring at us." Kuronue asked._

_Youko gave a short laugh. "That's my little brother, Shuuichi. He doesn't like strangers very much…"_

_"Hmm…" Kuronue wandered over to Shuuichi's swing, soccer ball in hand. He bent to be level with the boy. "Would you like to play with us?" he asked, flashing a dazzling smile._

_"Umm…erm… O.K.," Shuuichi answered timidly, sliding out of his swing._

_"Here," Kuronue said, dropping the ball at Shuuichi's feet. "You go first."_

* * *

Kurama sighed heavily. There was really no point in dwelling on the past. There was no point in being angry, no point in being sad, no point in even thinking of it at all…

"I have to move on. If I don't, I'll never be able to have a relationship again…" he declared, standing. He stared across the park at the children running through the grass, their parents pretending to watch them, and the dogs fetching Frisbees. "Everyone else here seems happy… I can be just like them one day…I only need to try."

With his heart feeling slightly lighter than before, he headed back to his house.

Finished on 7/23/04

Beta-ed by Evil Chibi Malik

* * *

…grr. All right, people. I am here to demand reviews. Thank you to the **two** people who reviewed chapter three: What2callmyself and Hedi Dracona. I appreciate it, you people. Oh, and to What2, yes… I know everyone's OOC. Heh. That kinda happens when you make a bastard like Karasu be nice to people… not to mention all the other characters. Bleh.

Now… as for the rest of you… REVIEW, DARN IT ALL! If I don't get a certain, unspecified amount of reviews, I won't post the next chapter. Yes, I know you're all upset about that (sarcasm). But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do… actually, I'm just a glutton for reviews. Oh well. Just review, won't you? I beg of you! …I PINE FOR YOU, TREVOR!


	5. Thursday

**One Week**

**Chapter Five—Thursday**

Kurama ignored the phone's incessant ringing. His mother was here; either she would eventually answer the phone, or the caller would hang up. "Kurama, can you get that?" came Shiori's voice from the kitchen.

Never mind. Kurama sighed heavily and finally answered the phone. "Hello."

"Jeez, were you _ever_ going to pick up?" came the annoyed voice from the other end.

"Youko... twice in one week—that's a record for you, isn't it?"

"Ha ha, very funny. So, erm..."

Kurama drummed his fingers on his desk, wondering when Youko was just going to come out and say whatever he was trying to say.

"I'm going to be visiting."

"Oh, really? When?"

"...Tomorrow."

"Don't you have classes? It's a Friday."

"I'm skipping them, silly."

"Stupid. I'll tell mother, then."

"O.K. I'll be there in the morning, little brother!" Youko declared. The call ended with a click.

The phone rang again as soon as Shuuichi had put it down.

"AAAAAARGH!"

* * *

When Kurama had vowed to get back into the wonderful world of dating, he never thought it would happen so fast. Just the next night, he was on a 'date'. Of course, a date with Karasu didn't count for much at all, seeing as how he had no choice but to accept.

They were sitting in one of those romantic, dimly lit restaurants where you can't pronounce any of the food, and you probably don't even want to try, since it's so expensive. Kurama was just wondering how Karasu could possibly afford to drag him off to a place like this—when Karasu had said 'date', he had expected to be taken to McDonald's—when the waiter came by.

"Would you... people of a gender that I am unsure of like to order your drinks?" the waiter asked in a fake foreign accent.

"Sake!"

"...we're only sixteen, idiot. We're not allowed to drink alcohol."

"Oh," Karasu mumbled, sounding slightly put out. "Well, err... I'll have tea, then."

"And you?"

"I'll have tea as well, thank you," Kurama mumbled. As soon as the waiter had gone, Kurama leaned over the table. "Karasu... I can't read the menu!"

"That's because it's in French, silly."

"Well, what is a restaurant doing printing menus in French? We live in Japan, for Inari's sake! We don't even have the same alphabet!"

"Hush, darling. You're making a scene. I'll handle this."

"Oh, _really_?" Kurama asked.

Karasu nodded. "My parents have taken me to this restaurant several times before—we used to eat here quite a bit when I was younger."

"So you know French?"

"No... but I _do_ know which things taste good. Don't worry, I'll order for you," Karasu said, smiling as he reached across the table to pat Kurama's hand. The hand retreated to Kurama's lap. The waiter came back around a few minutes later, carrying their tea. He sat the cups down in front of them.

Kurama sniffed at his tea. "...Ginseng?" he said to himself as Karasu ordered for them.

"What did you order?" Kurama asked once he was done staring at his tea.

"...An asparagus and red pepper quiche for an appetizer... bouillabaisse for dinner... and choux aux fraises for dessert."

"...I don't know what half of that is, but all right."

"You'll like it, trust me," Karasu said with a smile as he sipped his tea.

Kurama nudged the quiche that was in the center of the table with his fork. "Are you _sure_ this is edible?"

"Yes," Karasu, who had already begun eating his half, said.

"You're _sure_?"

Karasu glared at Kurama. "I haven't dropped dead yet, have I?"

"...No, but I'm still hoping..." Kurama said, giving Karasu a cheeky grin.

"Just try it!" Karasu ordered.

Kurama glared at Karasu, but he cut off a piece with the edge of his fork anyway. He took a small bite out of it. Karasu watched expectantly as Kurama chewed his food very slowly.

"How was it?" Karasu asked.

"...It was passable."

"It's more than passable! It's delicious, you fool!"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Ah! Here's the main course!" Karasu said as he spied the waiter coming their way.

"And what is _this_?" Kurama asked, eyes going wide.

"It's bouillabaisse, silly."

"That doesn't tell me anything, stupid."

"It's fish stew with onions and garlic and tomatoes and peppers and... stuff like that."

"Eww... fish..." Kurama wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"...You're so cute!"

Kurama glared at him, scooping up a spoonful of the stew. He tried a bite. "This stuff is disgusting."

"B-but... I think it's great!" Karasu said, looking lost.

"I hate fish. Fish is disgusting."

"...How can you be Japanese and not like fish?! How have you lived this long?"

"Don't you wonder how I have such a great figure?" Kurama asked pointedly.

"...Sometimes. Mostly when I'm fantasizing about you."

"I usually don't eat supper three times a week."

"What?!" Karasu asked, sounding horrified. "Kuuuura-chan!" He jumped from his seat, dropping to his knees in front of Kurama. "Whyyyyyy? You're going to diiiiiiie, Kura-chan!" He wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist.

"Get off of me."

"Oh, Kurama... you don't have to sacrifice yourself to make me happy! I'd love you even if you were as broad as the wide side of a barn!"

"It has nothing to do with you. Fish just makes me sick."

"Well... you like strawberries, right?" Karasu asked hopefully.

Kurama nodded. "I love strawberries," he said tonelessly.

"Well, that's what I ordered for dessert! So you should be happy! ...oh, and I wasn't going to tell you until later, but I bought you some dark chocolate! I have a whole gigantic bar of it at my house—you can have some after dinner!"

"...Really?" Kurama asked, eyes shining. He absolutely _loved_ dark chocolate.

Karasu smiled. "I know you love it..."

"That's... sweet of you, Karasu," Kurama admitted slowly. "Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm always this nice, Kurama! You just never noticed it before," Karasu declared. "Now, will you at least _try_ to eat your stew? ...or should I order you some salade de volaille?"

"..."

"A pizza? Some ratatouille?"

"...No, thanks. I'll just eat all of the chocolate later."

"Oh... well, suit yourself," Karasu mumbled, before taking a bite of his fish stew. "Yum!"

A green-faced Kurama ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"So...um... would you like some sake?" Karasu asked, lifting the bottle up for Kurama to see it.

Kurama was blissfully stuffing chocolate in his mouth and didn't notice.

"Oh, come on... it's chrysanthemum sake! You know, like the stuff they have at parties..."

"...Where'd _you_ get sake?"

"Parents bought it a long time ago... should be good by now, ne?"

"...You're trying to get me drunk so that you can take advantage of me."

"Why would I do that? Come _on_, Kurama... I'm so sexy that you'd want me even if you were completely sober."

"Heh. Tell yourself that if it makes you feel better, Crow boy..."

"You really like that, don't you?" Karasu observed. Kurama had a blissful smile on his face that was highly reminiscent of Gravitation Shuuichi's afterglow smile.

Kurama nodded vigorously.

"It's really odd, Kura-chan... most people hate dark chocolate... if I didn't know you as well as I do, I would have bought you milk chocolate." Karasu sipped some sake from a coffee cup. "I guess it's good for you that I've been stalking you for so long, huh?"

"...Yeah," Kurama mumbled, staring off into space.

* * *

_It was White Day._

_Kurama was leaning against his locker during lunch break, waiting for Kuronue. The two always met at lunch, since that was the only time during the day that they got to see each other. Kurama turned in the direction that Kuronue's last class was in, craning his neck in order to see him._

_"Hi," Kuronue said, hugging Kurama._

_"Eep!" Kurama squeaked._

_"Did I surprise you?" Kuronue asked, eyes shining with mirth._

_"...Just a little... I'm not used to people sneaking up on me."_

_Kuronue kissed Kurama on the cheek. Kurama blushed and looked away. "Aww, you're so cute!"_

_"...I love you..." Kurama said softly._

_"I know," Kuronue said happily. "Here you go," he said, pulling a heart-shaped box of chocolates from his bag. "Happy White Day!"_

_Kurama smiled, taking the box from Kuronue. "That's awfully sweet of you, Kuronue... but I didn't get you anything..."_

_"Of course you didn't, silly. You're the girl in the relationship; you gave me chocolates on Valentine's. Anyway, I have to go make up that test I missed when I was sick earlier this week..."_

_"Oh, all right," Kurama said, holding the box to his chest. "Is our date still on for tonight?"_

_Kuronue smirked. "Of course, darling. I'll be picking you up at seven, remember?"_

_"Right."_

_"Well, ja," Kuronue muttered, giving Kurama a soft kiss on the lips before heading off down the hall._

_Kurama cracked open his box of chocolates. His heart immediately fell. Every single one was a light brown color—milk chocolates. "Oh, well. He probably just forgot..."_

_"Hey, Kurama!" came a call from down the hall. Kurama looked up to see Hiei running toward him._

_"Hello, Hiei," Kurama greeted when the boy had stopped in front of him._

_"...This is a little embarrassing..." Hiei murmured, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I bought this box of chocolates for White Day and I was going to give it to a pretty girl I know, but... I didn't realize until too late that I had bought dark chocolate..."_

_"Oh."_

_"...And she doesn't like dark chocolate, so... I was going to give it to you."_

_"Oh. Well, Kuronue accidentally got me milk chocolate, so how about we trade? Then you can give it to your girl, and I can have nice chocolates that I like..."_

_"Oh," Hiei murmured. "That sounds like a good idea." The two swapped packages._

_"So, who is this girl? She must be _something_ to enchant stone man Hiei!"_

_Hiei looked away. "You don't know her... she goes to that all-girl's school down the street." Hiei stared out the window and refused to look at Kurama._

_"Well, I hope she likes the present you give her," Kurama said, smiling benignly at Hiei. _

_"C'mon. Let's go to lunch. We need to make sure Yuusuke doesn't burn the cafeteria down."_

_Kurama laughed. "All right." _

* * *

Kurama stared at Karasu, a funny look in his eyes.

"Something on my face?" Karasu asked, fumbling around for a mirror.

"Nah... I was just thinking..."

"'Bout what?" Karasu asked, refilling his cup with sake.

"...Chocolate."

Karasu rolled his eyes as he set his cup down on a coaster. "You sure you don't want some sake?"

Kurama stared at the bottle. "...Oh, what the heck. Sure, I'll have some."

Karasu smiled. "Are you all right, Kura-chan?" he asked as he filled a cup for Kurama.

"... There aren't any tests at school tomorrow. I might as well, since there's no telling when I'll get to have sake again. Hey, let's play a drinking game!"

"...You've had sake before?" Karasu asked, looking surprised.

"No... but I drank some plum wine about six months ago..."

"I like plum wine... actually, it's my favorite alcoholic beverage... but I can't exactly pick and choose, since I'm not allowed to buy my own alcohol."

"So, do you have any anime DVDs?" Kurama asked, standing and looking around the TV.

"Erm... Yuugiou?" Karasu suggested sheepishly.

Kurama grinned. "That'll do perfectly for a drinking game... one drink for every long, drawn-out speech... two for any shounen-ai moment... and three for any time Yami says something stupid."

"...And how about an even five for every time Bakura says something that isn't obvious?"

"Five isn't even..."

"Give me a break; I'm not too lucid right now..."

After about seven episodes, Kurama was completely plastered and Karasu was only slightly better off. A red-faced Kurama was giggling like mad, clutching their third bottle of sake as he poured Karasu a cup.

Kurama giggled slightly, taking a long draught of his own sake. "...I don't know why, but I like you a lot more when I'm drunk and doped up on chocolate..."

"You're bound to like _anyone_ a lot more when you're drunk and chocolate-ified, dear. Maybe you should... sleep... or something."

"I haven't had _that_ much to drink." Kurama stood shakily, but he immediately fell back onto the couch. "All right... so maybe I just have a low tolerance for alcohol..."

"Here," Karasu, who had a much higher tolerance for alcohol, stood easily. He lifted Kurama from the couch. "You can sleep in my bed."

"...But I don't wanna go to bed... I'm not tired..." Kurama yawned. "Not tired at all."

"_Riight_," Karasu said as he kicked open the door to his room. He dropped Kurama on the bed. "Try and sleep it off, all right? I'll wake you up in the morning." Karasu turned to leave.

"Wait, Kara..." Kurama called, holding a hand out to Karasu. "Why don't you... stay with me?"

Karasu shook his head. "...That's just the alcohol talking, darling. You'll be glad I didn't stay in the morning."

"Ka-Karasu..." Kurama mumbled, tugging on Karasu's arm. Karasu overbalanced and fell onto the bed beside Kurama. "See? Isn't the bed comfy?"

"I... I can't get up..." Karasu spoke into the comforter. "Dizzy..."

"We'll both sleep... you don't have to put yourself out for me."

Finished on 7/27/04

Beta-ed by Evil Chibi Malik on 7/27/04

* * *

Hey everybody! Wow... so many reviews! I love you all! hugs Ahem. Well, erm... I'll try to not be such a whiny baby from now on... because I know I must get annoying, always begging for more reviews. Hehe. Of course, if you just keep me happy like you are now, I won't have to annoy you anymore! Is it a deal, reviewer-people? Huh?

...mou. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the HieixKurama moment. Of course, some of you probably didn't notice it; blink and it's over, really. And The KuronuexKura, too. And the KaraxKura... I'm making Kurama a whore, aren't I? Oh well...

Oh, and to the person who commented on Karasu's major OOC-ness... yes, I know he's very out of character. I tend to like him better when he's OOC... you know, considering the fact that I don't like people who are bastards... ahem. I'm sorry if it upsets you, though. Really.

Abujabuja! All right! Now I'm posting! Yes! ...I promise! ...I think.


	6. Friday

**One Week**

**Chapter Six – Friday**

Kurama's eyes opened blearily. His body was comfortably warm and he didn't want to be awake. He could just sleep the day away...

...If the sun hadn't been glaring through the window. He buried his face in the material next to him in an attempt to block out the sun. He sighed contentedly into his pillow. It moved. Wavy black hair hung next to his cheeks.

"Wha?" he asked, confused. He blinked, looking upward into Karasu's face. "AHHHHHHH!" he screeched, realizing just what his 'pillow' was. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" he yelled into Karasu's ear.

Karasu looked up at Kurama. "Hmm?" he asked, tightening his hold on Kurama's waist.

Kurama whimpered, attempting to wriggle out of Karasu's grasp. "Get off meeeeeeeeeee," he squeaked.

"Urgh... I have a headache..." Karasu mumbled, sitting up. Kurama rolled off the bed and hit the floor. "Kurama?" he asked, concerned.

"I slept with Karasu!"

Karasu rolled his eyes. "You're the one who pulled me into bed with you."

"I SLEPT WITH KARASU! EWWWWW!" Kurama procured a bar of soap from Nowhere™ and began scrubbing his arm with it.

"...I don't see what the big deal is..." Karasu yawned.

"I was drunk! You shouldn't have taken advantage of me while I was drunk!" Little tears made tracks down Kurama's cheeks.

"...We didn't do anything," Karasu said. He slid out of bed. "...You'd better start getting ready for school. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"I'm not going," Kurama huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" Karasu asked, concerned.

"I feel sick." Kurama hugged himself tighter.

"Well, you _did_ drink a whole bottle of sake..."

He shook his head. "No, that's not it." Kurama had stopped crying by now, but there were still tears in his eyes. "You... you lied," he stated flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"...you told me that you weren't like _him_. But you are... you're _just_ like him..." Kurama stood, head bowed; his fringe covered his eyes.

"Ku-Kurama? What's wrong?" Karasu asked, worried. He put a hand on either of Kurama's shoulders, staring into the boy's face.

"The bet's done for, Karasu. I don't care anymore; you had better leave me alone from now on."

"...Why? What did I do?" Karasu asked, at a loss.

"I'm sick of you, all right! I don't want to hear from you ever again!" Without another word, he stormed from the room; a minute later, the front door slammed shut. Karasu walked out of his bedroom in a daze, staring out the window; Kurama was storming off down the street. His eyes followed the tall, red-haired figure down the block while the TV droned on uselessly.

Karasu sank down on the couch. He stared at the Television, not really paying much attention to it. He had thought that Kurama was starting to like him at least a little... but then this happens.

"...tropical depression..." the meteorologist droned, pointing to a large map of Japan.

It was all his fault, really. He should have given Kurama more time to get used to him before doing something so drastic... but it had been Kurama himself who had initiated the Karasu-sleeps-with-Kurama episode...

"...later tonight..."

Karasu sighed. Life officially sucked.

"...take cover..."

"...but I love you, Kurama... I love you..." Karasu stared at the ceiling, blinking the tiny drops out of his eyes. "...I couldn't hate you because you ruined my life... I just _had _to love you..."

Karasu had moved to Tokyo when he was twelve. Before he had moved to Tokyo, he had been the brightest kid in school and his parents had adored him. But in Tokyo, there was someone who was smarter than him—Minamino Shuuichi.

At first, his parents had said that being second-best was all right; he was just off because he hadn't settled into the new city yet. Of course, after a few months Minamino still got better grades than Karasu, and his parents couldn't explain it away.

So, they started ignoring him. His father became the Vice President of his company and was never home; his mother wrote a series of bestselling novels and was always out of town, promoting her books. And so Karasu was alone.

He had missed his parents at first. He was furious at Shuuichi for making his parents hate him. But then he realized... Shuuichi wasn't trying to hurt him. In fact, the boy had been one of the nicest people he had ever met. He suddenly found himself staring at Shuuichi all through class. He began noticing things about the boy that he'd never really paid attention to before. Shuuichi, with his long red hair and heavily lashed emerald eyes, looked like a really pretty girl.

The simple attraction had quickly snowballed into something more and it was increasingly hard for Karasu to hold his feelings in. He felt things he never had before—just seeing the boy smile made him indescribably happy. He knew he had to say something or his heart would burst.

Shuuichi had been shocked by his confession. That was the first time he had seen the eloquent boy at a loss for words. Needless to say, Kurama didn't return his feelings—to him, Karasu was just another kid in his class. He was only one of many fans who weren't even wanted, much less appreciated.

But Karasu was determined. His stalking became obsessive. Pretty soon, he knew more about Shuuichi than most of the boy's own friends knew— he loved dark chocolate and honey but hated most other sweets, he liked dancing in the rain, and he sang and danced to the radio when he thought no one was listening. Everything was going fine and dandy until Shuuichi got a boyfriend.

Kuronue was bad news. Karasu had advised Kurama not to become romantically involved with him—that would probably be the only time when he and Hiei would agree. Kurama didn't listen, though. Kurama isn't the type of person who listens to good advice. It's his downfall.

"Damn Kuronue..." Karasu spat, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. "...you hurt my Kura-chan..."

* * *

Kurama stumbled through the door. He leaned against it, trying to catch his breath.

"Shuuichi, is that you?" Shiori asked.

"...yes," Kurama managed to gasp out.

"Youko got here a few minutes ago. Why aren't you at school?"

"Sick," he lied, and went to collapse in his bed. He rested his head on the pillow, staring at the sliver of golden light that came through the crack in his door. The gold was interrupted for a moment; someone had walked in front of his door.

"Where's Shuu?" came the voice from outside his bedroom.

"He said he was sick. I'm worried about him—he's acted so strangely this week... he was sick on Monday, too... and then he had detention on Tuesday and he brought someone home who I'd never met before... he was a charming boy, though."

"What was his name?" Youko asked.

"Karasu," Shiori answered—both Youko and Kurama hissed. "What? Do you know him?"

"...it's nothing, mother. Maybe I should go talk to Shuuichi... see what's going on."

"Sure," Shiori said. A moment later, she continued, "Did you bring your friend Kuronue with you?"

"Yeah. He's in the city somewhere, visiting a couple friends... he said he might stop by later, though."

Kurama's grip tightened on the pillow; would Kuronue really dare to come here after what he had done?

"Well, I'm going to see Shuu now," Youko announced. The idea of locking the door rushed through Kurama's mind, but it was too late; Youko had already pushed the door open. Youko settled on the bed beside him; Kurama pretended to be asleep. "Shuuichi?"

Kurama pressed his face harder into the pillow, doing his best to let his muscles relax in a travesty of peaceful sleep. "Kurama?" Youko whispered into the boy's ear. Kurama tried his best not to shiver.

"Silly, silly Kura-chan... so you don't want to talk, do you?" Youko asked, running a hand through the boy's crimson locks. "Why not? You'll have to tell everything eventually, you know." When Kurama still didn't respond, Youko sighed. "You can't ignore it anymore. It's poison... it's eating away at you, but you won't let anyone help you..."

"...it _hurts_," Kurama said weakly.

"It must, to make you act like this. What did Kuronue do to you?"

"...it... it hurts like hell and it doesn't go away. It's always there..." Kurama sobbed, launching himself into his brother's arms.

"...Shuuichi?" Youko asked, staring at the boy in disbelief. "...it's going to be all right..." he whispered, patting Kurama's back.

"...liar..." Kurama whispered, burying his face in Youko's shirt. "...you said that Kuronue was coming by later?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Youko nodded. "You two need to talk about things. Now would be a good time."

Kurama shook his head vehemently, pushing himself away from Youko. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Sure you do," Youko said soothingly. He was about to continue when Kurama interrupted.

"If he's going to be here, then... I can't stay." Kurama bowed his head. "Goodbye, Youko." He fiddled with the lock on his window; the catch unclasped and he hopped out, careful to avoid landing in the rosebush. He headed down the street, wondering where he could go next. He had already fled two residences and it was still early... his friends were still in school...

Kurama was struck with an idea. "I should go to school, shouldn't I? That will take my mind off Kuronue if anything will." He smiled, hoping that false cheer would at least count for _something_.

* * *

"...Kurama?!" Yuusuke said, shocked. "You were cutting school?"

"...I suppose so," Kurama murmured as he fell into step behind the other three.

"Do you even care?! I was pretty damn worried about you! I mean, _you're_ the _responsible_ one! I thought that maybe Karasu had taken you prisoner in his fortress of doom and darkness and shiny pink things!"

"Hm... I don't think I'll have to worry too much about Karasu any more..."

"...you killed him, didn't you?" Yuusuke deadpanned.

"Of course he didn't!" Kuwabara said. "Don't be stupid, Urameshi!"

"..._you're_ one to talk, pudding-for-brains!" Yuusuke shouted back.

Kurama and Hiei watched Yuusuke and Kuwabara wrestling for a moment before they decided to head to class.

"Hey, Hiei..."

"Hn?" Hiei asked, almond-shaped eyes turning to look at Kurama.

"...can I stay at your house for a few hours after school? Please?"

"Sure," Hiei answered. He didn't ask why; that was one of the reasons that Kurama liked him best. As a friend, of course!

Kurama smiled slightly. "Thanks," he whispered, and they didn't speak of it for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hello, Yukina," Kurama greeted as he and Hiei entered the house.

Yukina smiled sweetly. "Hello, Kurama. It's been a while since you visited; you really should come here more often!"

"...yes, I should."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks," Kurama said, giving Yukina a smile. He bowed, before following Hiei down the hall.

The two of them were sitting in Hiei's room. Neither said anything. Hiei was waiting for Kurama to speak, and Kurama wasn't willing to speak. After a few moments, Hiei 'Hnn'ed and opened his book bag.

"Hey, Kurama..."

"Hm?"

"Do you know how to do this?" Hiei asked, opening his book to the page his homework was on and showing it to Kurama.

"Sure." Kurama took the book from him and began explaining it. "It's really quite easy once you know what to do."

"Right," Hiei murmured, scratching down an answer. The phone rang; Hiei dropped his pencil and answered it.

"Is Shuuichi here?" Hiei parroted, looking at Kurama. The boy shook his head vehemently. "No, he's not here. Maybe he went for a walk—he likes doing that. You're welcome. Bye." He put the phone down.

"Thanks," Kurama said gratefully.

"...if you don't mind me asking..."

"I do mind."

"I'm going to ask anyway," Hiei murmured forcefully. "What's going on?"

"...same old stuff..."

"No it isn't, Kurama. There's something wrong with you," Hiei said, placing his hands on Kurama's shoulders. Kurama stared out the window, refusing to look Hiei in the eye.

"I'm perfectly fine."

Hiei sighed, exasperated. His hands dropped to his lap. "Don't be a coward, Kurama. You can't run from this."

"...that's what everyone keeps saying," Kurama said slowly. "Everyone says that I have a problem, and that I should just tell someone about it... but I can't..."

"Kurama, I'd like to think that we're best friends. You can tell me anything; I'll be here, all right."

Kurama laughed shortly. "...you're talking more than I am..."

"Hn." Hiei murmured. It was a 'keep talking, you cowardly idiot' hn.

"...it's a long story..."

"I've got time," Hiei said, stretching out on his bed.

"Where should I start?"

"...the beginning, I imagine," Hiei muttered lazily.

"Oh. Right. Well... I guess it started with Kuronue and me... Everything was going great, until..." Kurama struggled to continue.

"Until you broke up," Hiei supplied.

Kurama nodded. "You know that much, at least, but I've never told you what really happened. It was the day after White Day, and... well, it was about three in the morning and I was drunk." Kurama swallowed thickly. "And... well... _things_ happened."

Hiei made a strange noise. Kurama peered over at him, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He shrugged and recommenced. "I wanted it then. Being intoxicated does that to you..."

Hiei sat up, resting his chin on his hand; his fingers covered his mouth.

"...and after it was over, he..."

_Kuronue stood shakily, moving to leave. Kurama tugged at his hand, confused._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"...nowhere," Kuronue muttered, but wouldn't meet Kurama's gaze. He took a step forward._

_Kurama stumbled to his feet, latching onto Kuronue's arm. "Why? Why are you leaving? Why can't you stay?"_

_"...this was a mistake, Kurama..." Kuronue said solemnly. "It should never have happened."_

_"Don't leave!" Kurama clutched at Kuronue's shirt, holding him tight._

_"Stop it."_

_"No!"_

_"I said STOP IT!" Kuronue yelled, pushing Kurama roughly. Kurama hit the wall. "It's over," Kuronue told him, and left._

_"...why?" Kurama whispered. His head was aching from where it had hit the wall. Tears poured down his cheeks. "WHY, DAMMIT?!" He stood angrily; he had to get away from it all. The room spun in front of him and he fumbled for something to hold onto. He fell against the bedside table, his arm knocking something to the floor._

_He turned his gaze to the floor. He had knocked over a picture of Kuronue and him... he picked it up tenderly, trying to discern the details through blurry vision. There was a crash as the frame crunched against the wall. The glass splintered, little shards littering the carpet._

_"...I don't understand... why?"_

"...Kurama?" Hiei asked, when the boy finally stopped. Kurama didn't answer; silent tears were making their way down his cheeks.

"He just left me... for no reason at all! Right after I had...had... given myself to him..." Kurama buried his face in his hands. Hiei stared at him, unsure of how to react.

Kurama laughed shortly. "Suddenly, I wish Yuusuke was here... he would say that Kuronue dumped me because I wasn't any good..." Kurama broke into hysterical little giggles that made his body shudder.

"...Kurama..." Hiei said sadly, wrapping his arms around the shaking boy.

"I'm sorry, Hiei," Kurama whispered as he rested his head on Hiei's shoulder. "I'm sorry to burden you like this..."

"...there's still something you're not telling me, Kurama."

"Why does it matter?"

"..."

"It doesn't matter at all, you see. If it mattered, I would tell you."

"You're a liar, Kurama."

"So! Why does it bother you so much?! What does it matter to _you_?" Kurama pushed himself away from Hiei, sitting next to him on the bed.

"You're my friend, Kurama. I'm worried about you. This whole thing with Kuronue has screwed with your mind." Hiei wasn't yelling, but he might as well be; his fists were balled at his sides and his eyebrows were twisted angrily.

"SO! IF I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU SHOULDN'T PRESSURE ME! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE ME DO ANYTHING?!" Kurama screeched angrily.

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, KURAMA! YOU HAVE TO TELL _SOMEONE_ BEFORE THE PAIN EATS YOU ALIVE!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN WORRIED ABOUT ME?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, KURAMA! ...I love you, dammit..." Hiei grit his teeth, eyes glued to the bedspread. He refused to look at Kurama.

Kurama reeled back in shock. "_What_?" he whispered, staring wide-eyed at the other boy.

"You heard me," Hiei said firmly even as he bowed his head. "I. Love. You."

"...no..." Kurama whispered in disbelief. "Not you too..." He turned away from Hiei.

"I'm sorry, Kurama. I'm sorry that my love causes you pain, but... I can't help it. I love you anyway."

Kurama didn't hear, though. He was already gone.

Finished on 8/01/04

Beta-ed by Evil Chibi Malik on 8/01/04

* * *

Ahhh! I have been neglecting my reviewers! I'm sorry! ...so...erm... I'll answer a few now! Yes, yes. Because people asked questions and said things that I might want to talk about... or might be bullied into talking about. Heh. Either way.

**Ninja Froggy: **Nope, no lemon... of course, you could probably tell after this chapter. Heh heh. But no lemon at all. Sorry if anyone's disappointed, but... I can't write hardcore and I won't pretend to be able to. Ne.

**HieiWannabe: **Mou... I'm so sorry! I cry for you and hug you and... hope you never get stalked again! Feel free to...err... be overly emotional with me if you wish. But luckily for you, no... this doesn't end up being a KarasuxKurama. I hope everyone heard that. I repeat: **this will NOT be a KarasuxKurama**. I can't say how exactly it ends, but... I at least know that much. Bleh.

**MistressKC: A. **What I mean by making Kurama into a whore... well, he's having 'moments' with everybody... hee hee. Poor Warehouse-chan.

**B**. Oh. Yes, Kuronue and Youko are the same age. If I say something else, that's just me being stupid. Mou.

Oh, and to that random person who asked... mou is a Japanese word that signifies lamentation. But if _I'm_ saying it, all it means is that I want to say 'mou'. My kitty cat used to say mou, until I started saying mou. Then she stopped. Bleh.


	7. Saturday

One Week

Chapter Seven

Kurama, once again, found himself in the park. Surprisingly, it was deserted when he got there. Kurama plopped down on a bench, ignoring the papers that were blowing all around him. It was really windy out...

He sighed. It was just too much... first Kuronue, then Karasu, and now...Hiei. He had trusted Hiei, but now... he just couldn't trust him anymore. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to block out the cold. He stared into the dark sky, wondering what to do about this. He wanted to keep being Hiei's friend, but if he broke the boy's heart... well, their relationship could become quite problematic.

"It would be so much easier if he didn't love me..." Kurama mumbled. "I know he really loves me, but I still can't trust him..."

He wished he had brought a jacket.

"I _want_ to trust him..."

A raindrop plip-plopped to the ground.

"...this sucks."

A fat drop of rain fell on his head. Kurama looked up; at the moment, there was a light drizzle coming down. He knew he should get out of the rain, but he didn't feel like he had anywhere to go. He pressed himself further into the bench, hoping that the overhanging trees would protect him from the rain.

"_I don't know what to do_... I wish life wasn't so damn hard..."

"There's a storm coming..." came a familiar voice from right behind him. "You shouldn't be out here."

"Ku-Kuronue?!" he yelped. The other boy nodded, taking a seat beside him. Kurama's eyes narrowed. "What the hell makes you think you can sit next to me?"

Kuronue shrugged. "It's a free country," he stated calmly.

"You know damn well that's not what I mean! ...do you really have the gall to talk to me after what you did?!"

"...Kurama, I think that one of your biggest problems right now was caused by me _not_ talking to you after we broke up."

"Pretty late for talk now, isn't it?"

"...do you know I why I broke up with you?" Kuronue asked, staring at Kurama.

"Yes."

"You do?" Kuronue asked, surprised.

"Yes. I was bad in bed."

Kuronue gave a hollow laugh. "Don't be silly. You were great, and I wouldn't have dumped you just because of that anyway," Kuronue said, waving off the suggestion.

"So why, then?" Kurama asked. "If there was a problem, you could have told me _before_ I slept with you... it would have saved us both a lot of regret."

"I really _am_ sorry, Shuuichi. I know you don't believe me, but I truly thought that our relationship could work..." Kuronue trailed off.

Kurama stared at the distant buildings and refused to look at the other boy. Kuronue sighed heavily.

"How about I start from the beginning?"

"I might just decide that I don't want to hear what you have to say... and then I'll leave."

Kuronue continued, as if Kurama hadn't said anything. "It was really Youko who I loved all along... but, well... you know how Youko is. He isn't into long-term relationships."

"And apparently, neither are you," Kurama shot back.

"But then a few years later, you started liking me... so I thought that if I gave the relationship a chance, maybe I could grow to love you... and I did. I really _did_ love you, Shuuichi. It's just... just..." Kuronue's voice trembled slightly. "...In the end, I realized that my love for Youko was stronger than anything else... and that I'd made a terrible mistake..."

"Knowing the truth is nice and all, but it doesn't do a damn bit of good in the Cheering-Up-Shuuichi department. So you loved Youko _and_ you loved me, but it took having sex with me to make you realize that you loved Youko more?"

Kuronue didn't say anything. He refused to look at the other boy.

"So, what's going to happen? If by some miracle Youko consents to sleeping with you, then will you decide that you love _me _more than _him_?"

"It's not like that, dammit!" Kuronue yelled.

"So then what _is_ it like?! Huh?"

"I don't know! Stop asking me! I DON'T KNOW!" Kuronue had grabbed Kurama's wrist, pressing down on the underside of it with his fingernail.

Kurama's face broke into an evil grin. "...Kuronue... it's really in your best interest to be nice to me..."

Kuronue framed him with his piercing gaze.

"Didn't you wonder why Youko was still best friends with you, even after all that you did to me?" Kurama asked. Kuronue's eyes lit up with interest. "I didn't tell him about what you did to me. He just thinks you dumped me. If I told him... do you really think he'd like you if he knew what you'd done to his baby brother?"

Kuronue let go of Kurama's wrist, hands falling to his sides. "What about your concussion?"

"...I told them I got mugged."

"...Why would you protect me like that? ...After everything I did to you..."

Kurama looked away angrily. "I didn't do it for you," he huffed.

"Then why?"

"...When I first started going out with you... everyone told me that it was a bad idea, that I needed to break up with you or you would hurt me. And when you did... well, I didn't want to admit to them that they were right..."

"Shuuichi... I... I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Like hell you are," Shuuichi spat. He proceeded to stomp off.

Kuronue placed a gentle hand on Kurama's shoulder. "...Shuuichi... please."

Kurama glared up at the other boy. "Keep your hands off me, bastard," Kurama shot.

"...Don't go... I'm not done yet..."

Kurama ignored him.

"...You never ran away before..."

* * *

"Is Hiei there?" came the voice from the other end of the line.

Hiei's eyes narrowed... he knew that voice... "This is he."

"Do you know where Kurama is?" Karasu asked, sounding worried.

"No, and even if I did, I don't think he'd want you to know where he was."

"I don't want to come over and see him, I just want to know that he's safe... tell him that?"

Hiei sighed. "He's not here."

"What? I was certain he'd be at your house..."

"Well, he _was_ here earlier... but... he left."

"What did you do?" Karasu asked. "Did you finally tell him how you feel or something?"

"Hn."

"Oh, you dummy! You should have at least waited until Kuronue left the city!"

"..._he's_ here?"

"Yeah..."

"..._DAMMIT_!" Hiei yelled into the phone.

"...Ow," Karasu croaked, grasping his abused ears.

"All right, Karasu. Listen up, because this is the only time this is going to happen. We're going to look for Kurama. Together."

"...but Tokyo is so big... and there's a storm coming... we'll never find him in time..."

"I know... but Kurama will stay in the storm if we let him. You don't want him to catch pneumonia and die, do you?"

"Of course not! I love him almost as much as you do!"

Hiei coughed. "Anyway...we'll look in all the places Kurama usually goes, and...stuff. Meet me at the park, K?"

"...Sure."

Hiei hung up.

* * *

"You finally made it, Kuro!"

"...is Shuuichi here?" Kuronue asked, peering inside the house.

Youko's face fell. "No. Actually, I was hoping that maybe _you_ knew where he was..."

Kuronue shook his head. "I found him in the park earlier and talked to him, but... it didn't go very well."

Youko looked at the floor for a moment before his gaze flicked back to Kuronue. "Oh, well! Don't stand outside like that! Come in out of the rain!" he stepped back to allow Kuronue entry. Kuronue plopped down on the couch, tired.

"What's wrong?" Youko asked, concerned, as he watched Kuronue bury his face in his hands. Kuronue peered through his fingertips at the worried boy whose face was mere inches from his own. He turned away quickly so that Youko wouldn't notice his blush.

"It's nothing," Kuronue grumbled, as Youko plopped down on the sofa beside him.

"Hey, Kuro..."

"Hm?"

"...what exactly did you do to Shuuichi? He hasn't said a word to me about it."

"Why is everyone suddenly so focused on what happened between us?"

"Because there's something wrong with Shuu-chan... and you seem to be the root of the problem," Youko declared, staring evenly at Kuronue. "Why did you break up with him?" Youko had closed in again; his demanding breaths beat against Kuronue's cheek.

"Why did I break up with him?" Kuronue leaned closer. "You want to know why?"

"Yes!"

Kuronue pulled Youko into a feverish kiss. Youko's back hit the sofa cushions with a _flump_. Kuronue was perched atop him, panting. "_That's_ why."

Youko's eyes had bugged out; he gasped. "_Kuro_!" he moaned.

"Ne?"

"You're crushing my lung!" Youko squeaked.

"Oh. Sorry." Kuronue grinned sheepishly, moving back to allow Youko some space.

"So...umm... did that mean what I think it meant?" Youko asked, framing Kuronue with his golden gaze.

"Yes. Youko... I love you."

"...This is all very odd."

"So, how do you feel about _me_?"

Youko rested his chin on his hands, staring off into space. "I... dunno. You're my friend, first and foremost, but..."

"But what?"

"There _could_ be something there... eventually."

"I suppose that's the most I could have asked for anyway," Kuronue mumbled, shrugging.

"I still want to know what you did to Shuuichi," Youko reminded.

"If I told you, you'd hate me forever," Kuronue stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I won't hate you. I might kill you, though. You know, depending on what you did."

"...then can I at least pick out my burial plot before I tell you?"

Youko blinked. "It's that bad?"

"...yes..."

"Then tell me. I care about Shuuichi and I can't help him if I don't even know what's wrong with him."

Kuronue slumped in his seat. "Fine. Well, it all started when I met you..."

* * *

"And... well, I told him that I loved him, and he ran off... but for some reason, I don't think it was entirely _my_ fault for him being so upset," Hiei said pointedly, staring at Karasu.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Karasu asked, offended.

"Gee, he probably started the day off at your house. What happened?"

Karasu blushed. "Er... well... we slept together!" he declared happily, raising his fist in the air as an accompaniment to his expression of joy.

Hiei made an angry noise in the back of his throat. "...Judging by how this is going, Kurama is going to have sex with everyone _but_ me," he whined.

Karasu's eyes bulged. "I never knew you were a pervert, Hiei."

Hiei crossed his arms, pouting.

"But either way, we just _slept_. There's no reason to get jealous; I bet you and Kurama sleep in the same bed all the time."

Hiei glared.

"You don't?!" Karasu shrieked, shock written over his features.

"What planet do you come from?"

"Erm... the Makai?"

"Idiot."

"We're supposed to be saving Kurama from certain death," Karasu reminded, yawning.

"Oh. Right. Kuuuuuuuraaaaaamaaaaaa!"

"Kuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shut up, idiot," Hiei said warningly.

"Why should I listen to you, shorty?!"

Hiei lifted his eyes skyward, to the branches of a tree hanging above them. Karasu followed his gaze. "Oh." Karasu turned, pretending to be angry. "So, what am I _supposed_ to do about the price of eggs in China?!

"I don't know, but you'd better do _something_ about it!" The two of them were standing next to the tree. "I'M ANGRYYYYYYYY!" Hiei yelled, punching outward; Karasu ducked and Hiei's fist smacked into the tree.

"...are you O.K.?" Karasu asked, making sure that Kurama couldn't hear him from his place in the tree.

"My hand is gushing blood," Hiei murmured lazily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hiei," Karasu said loudly. Lightning flashed overhead. "We'd better get going." The two wandered out of sight.

Kurama heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness... they left."

"Left? Who left?" a voice asked, right beside him.

"Eek!" Kurama shrieked, surprised. He lost his balance and fell out of the tree and into Karasu's arms.

"Come here often?" Karasu asked, smiling.

"YOU FREAK!" Kurama yelled. Hiei landed beside Karasu.

"Your house, I suppose?" Hiei asked.

Karasu nodded. "I figure it'd be best to go to a place without adults. You know, in case Kurama decides to kill us or anything."

"...idiot."

And they wandered through the rain and thunder...

* * *

"You O.K.?" came a soft, concerned voice from beside his ear. Kurama cautiously opened his eyes to see Hiei bent over him, holding a wet rag in his hand.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Kurama whispered, feeling awkward. "...I'm sorry about earlier today..."

Hiei shrugged. "It's fine. If you don't feel the same way, then I'll just have to deal with it. Plain and simple, ne?" Hiei was giving Kurama his best fake smile, but the other boy saw through it.

"_Hiei_..."

"Hn?"

"You don't have to lie for my sake," Kurama mumbled, trying to sit up. "Kami knows I don't deserve the kindness you're giving me."

"Shut up, idiot," Hiei muttered, placing a gentle hand on Kurama's shoulder, "You're delusional. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Kurama smiled slightly.

"...you certainly look happy, Kurama. What _have_ you two been doing?" Karasu asked as he entered the room, carrying a tray with assorted random breakfast foods spilled across it.

"Why are you here?"

Karasu fake-coughed as he sat the tray down in the middle of the bed. "Once again, Kura-chan... it's _my house_!" He sat down on the edge of the bed, helping himself to a piece of toast. "Apple juice?" he asked, holding up one of those cute little juice boxes that elementary schoolers take to drink with their lunch.

Kurama and Hiei both took one. "So..."

"The weather man says the storm is about cleared up," Karasu mumbled, attempting to begin a conversation. "That means that you can leave in a few hours."

"...Hiei might be able to, but _I_ can't," Kurama said, sipping his juice.

"Why not?"

"The week isn't up yet, is it?" Kurama said, shrugging.

Karasu turned his eyes to the floor. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Kurama... I won't keep you here against your will any longer."

Kurama gave Karasu a half-smile. "I know. But I _want _to stay."

"WHAT?!" the two other boys exclaimed in unison.

"...I dunno," Kurama mumbled, twirling a lock of his hair between his fingers, "I just feel like I owe it to you. I mean, you're an insane stalker, but... you cared enough about me to come looking for me in an almost-hurricane...sooooo..."

"Hn. If Kurama's staying, I'm staying too," Hiei declared resolutely. "I have to make sure you don't try to take advantage of Kurama... _again_." He glared at Karasu; apparently their truce had ended and they hated each other again.

"Thanks, Hiei," Kurama mumbled, and pulled Hiei into a hug.

Hiei blushed.

"Aww, how sweet! You two are so cute together!" Karasu said happily.

Kurama glared and threw a pillow at him.

Finished on 8/11/04

Beta-ed by Evil Chibi Malik

* * *

**I shall now answer more reviews! ...not all of them, but some. Mou.**

**What2callmyself-** wow... you give interesting reviews a lot! Anyway... well, I didn't really know what I was going for with the Karasu scene... I don't especially want you to feel sorry for him (although I felt sorry for him, so... heh), it's just... sorta my way of explaining a bit about why he acts the way he does. Or something.

As for minors getting liquor/alcohol... and stuff like that. Well, it can't be too hard, considering there are sixth graders in my neighborhood who smoke pot and get drunk... but Kuronue has connections, and Karasu is stealing it from his parents' stash. Tee-hee.

As for ages... Youko and Kuro are...nineteen? I think that's how old I made them. I can't exactly remember. Mou.

**Davis-** that's too weird! Wow!

**MistressKC- **no, Karasu won't be a bitter stalker. He's pretty much known all along that Kurama will never love him, and... he's sort of resigned himself to being alone for the rest of his life... waah, that's so sad! Ahem. But as for anything else, you'll see what happens... as soon as I finish the next (and last) chapter! ...I've been working on it for almost a month now... sad, sad.

**MKS:** actually... Kurama was acting like me. Wow. We must be kinda-sorta alike or something... of course, I haven't had any soul-shattering failed relationships or anything... in fact, the only hands I hold are the ones attached to my best friends. But, wow. You sure are nice! I smile at you, nice reviewer-person!

The comment that used to be here is gone, because... well, a reviewer proved to be that I was wrong. I'm sorry for pissing all of you off.

Ahem. And that's all she (I) wrote, people. At least for this update, anyway. In case you didn't read the above, I present to you in big, bold, capital letters: **THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT.** Yes, you heard it, folks. Only one more. I cry.


	8. Second Sunday

**One Week**

**Chapter Eight—Second Sunday**

People gaped. A lot.

Kurama had decided to go home, to see if Kuronue was still there. He needed to finish the talk they had stormed away from; he was curious, he supposed, about the thing Kuronue hadn't gotten to tell him about.

So, Karasu just _had_ to escort Kurama to his house, meaning that he was holding Kurama's hand as they walked down the street and wearing an idiotic grin on his face. Of course, if Karasu was there, Hiei had to go in order to 'protect Kurama from Karasu's naughty hands'. So, the end result was that Karasu and Hiei were both holding onto one of Kurama's hands, strolling merrily down Main Street while people stared at them.

Kurama sweat-dropped. "This really isn't necessary."

"Yes it is! What if Kuronue is mean to you again?" Karasu whined, hugging Kurama's arm.

Kurama laughed slightly. "He won't be mean to me. Not anymore."

"Well, I'm not convinced," Karasu pouted, slinging an arm around Kurama's shoulders.

"Get off of him!"

"Oh? And why should I? He's not _yours_!"

"So! He's not yours either!" Hiei growled back.

"I _would_ say that there's plenty of me to go around, except... there really _isn't_."

"That's fine, Kurama. When you finally choose between us... I'm sure we'll both still be here," Karasu said, nodding.

"Well, maybe I won't choose either of you," Kurama answered.

"Trust me, you'll decide between the two of us... and I'd put my money on Hiei if any of it actually belonged to me."

Hiei gave Karasu a fanged grin. "Really?"

Karasu sighed, pouting. "I'm afraid so..."

"Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Hiei pointed and laughed at Karasu.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it, you know."

"Umm, children?" Kurama mumbled, breaking up any brawls that might be about to occur in the middle of the street.

"Ne?"

"We're at my house now. You can let go of my hands." Hiei and Karasu looked ahead, at Kurama's house.

"Oh. All right." The two reluctantly let go of Kurama's hands.

"You two have to stay outside."

"NO!"

Kurama glared at Karasu.

"I refuse to stay outside! What if something happens to you!"

"I'll be just fine."

"I won't allow it. I'm coming with you." Karasu latched onto Kurama's arm and refused to let go.

Kurama looked to Hiei for help, but Hiei didn't seem to think that accompanying Kurama was a bad idea, either. Kurama sighed hopelessly and opened the door. He entered, peering around the living room. He spotted Shiori, Youko, and Kuronue sitting at the kitchen table. He moved to stand in the room; Hiei and Karasu followed him. He coughed.

"...Shuuichi?"

"I'm sorry if I worried you, mother," he apologized, bowing slightly. "Hello, Youko. Kuronue."

"Are you staying this time?"

"...I will if I think I have a reason to."

"Oh, Shuu-chan!" Shiori launched herself at the boy, giving him a fierce hug. Tears pricked in her eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I was so worried about you..."

"...I'll try not to, mother," Kurama murmured, resting his chin on the top of his mother's head, caught in her embrace.

"What were you doing out in that storm anyway?" Shiori asked accusingly, breaking the hug to place her hands on her hips.

Kurama glanced at Kuronue. "Heh..." He smiled slightly, bowing his head so that his hair covered his eyes. "It's nothing. Hiei and Karasu forced me to come to my senses, so everything is O.K. now."

"...Kuronue told us everything," Shiori murmured; she stared at Shuuichi, trying to discern his reaction. When he refused to return her gaze, she continued. "I'm not angry, Shuuichi; I'm just worried about you."

"..."

"Please... let me help you..." Shiori stared pleadingly at him, reaching out to grasp his hand. "I love you, Shuuichi. You're my little boy... and it hurts so much to see you feeling like this..."

"..."

"Shuuichi... you need help. Please...don't ignore the pain! Don't pretend it's not there!"

"...mother?" he questioned softly.

"...you must heal the wounds on your heart before you can move on," Shiori mumbled. "If... if you won't do this for yourself, then do it for me...do it for Hiei and do it for Youko, and most of all, do it for Kuronue."

"...I don't see why I should do anything for him."

"It hurts _him_ more than it hurts me or your friends or your brother... because he's the one who _caused_ your pain." Shiori glanced over at the boy.

Kurama smiled. "That's only one _more_ reason to keep going on this way," Kurama murmured, smiling. He walked over to Kuronue, beaming at him. "Luckily for you, I'm a nice person."

"I know you are."

"Of course I am. I mean, I'd _have_ to be since I didn't drag you to court and have you thrown in jail."

"...huh?" several unimportant people in the audience asked.

Kuronue smiled a little at that. "No, Kurama. You didn't do that to be nice—you did that because to bring me to court, you would have had to deal with your problems."

"..."

"What is it?"

"...you're a big jerk."

"...I know."

"Get out of my house before I kick you out."

Kuronue stood. "Yes, I think that's a good idea as well." He turned to Youko. "I'll be at Yomi's house if you decide not to hate me." He moved to go.

"...Kuro?"

"Hm?"

"...we'll talk—I mean _really_ talk—about this someday."

Kuronue smiled slightly. "Whenever you're ready, Shuuichi." Half a minute later he was out the door and two minutes after that he was completely out of sight.

"Hey, mother..."

"...Shuu-chan?"

"I love you," he murmured, and hugged her tightly.

* * *

The three met Yuusuke and Kuwabara at the local noodle shop. They didn't go because they loved noodles, but because the girl that Yuusuke liked worked there.

"Hey, waitress! I need some soooooooy sauce!" Yuusuke yelled cheekily, giving the brown-haired girl a come hither look.

She rolled her eyes, slamming the bottle of sauce on the table. "Jerk."

"You know you wanna go out with me!" Yuusuke called, staring transfixed at her backside as she walked away.

Kuwabara hit Yuusuke over the head with a mallet that had appeared from Thin Air™, bringing the boy back to his senses... well, sort of.

"Oh! Right, so what were you saying, Kurama?"

"...I've agreed to be Karasu's acquaintance as long as he doesn't piss me off too much."

"Oh, really? Congratulations, Karasu!" Yuusuke made a great show of clapping for Karasu.

"Thank you, Yuusuke. I'm really quite overjoyed," Karasu deadpanned.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuusuke asked, peering at Karasu.

"He took his medicine today," Kurama explained.

"Kurama made me. He forced it down my throat."

Kurama wrinkled his nose. "Stupid hentai."

Yuusuke grinned, leaning back in his seat. "Soooo... what about you and Hiei?"

Kurama blushed; Hiei stared down at his Ramen, as if trying to melt it into a pile of radioactive goo that he could throw at Yuusuke.

"Kurama said that he'd go out with Hiei as soon as he was slightly sane. Of course, that's only if he likes Hiei then," Karasu piped up.

"What if he doesn't like Hiei?"

"...then nothing will change," Hiei said simply. He gaze shifted from his bowl of Ramen to the redhead beside him. "Right?"

"..."

"Well, I at least think so."

"...yes, I think so too."

"Wow..." Yuusuke murmured, ignoring Kuwabara as he tried to hide from the 'gay fluffy stuff'. "That's great, you two! ...at least, _I_ _think_ so." Yuusuke was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow at school," Kurama muttered.

"Heh heh! I'm not going to be at school tomorrow!"

"Oh? And why not? Didn't I tell you? I'M NOT GOING TO SUPPORT YOU WHEN YOU CAN'T GET A JOB!" Kurama yelled, yanking on Yuusuke's ear.

"Aargh! Stop that, you merciless girly boy!" Yuusuke cried, ducking out of Kurama's reach. He clutched his abused ear. "It's a school holiday, didn't you know?"

"...really?" Kurama asked, puzzled.

"Hah hah! I knew something and you didn't!"

"I'll bet it's a great feeling. You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

"Nyeh. Well, I guess I'll see you crazy homosexuals when I see you! Ta taaaaa!" Yuusuke yelled to them as they went down the street, before he ducked back in the building to flirt with the waitress.

* * *

"...it's a lot quieter without Karasu here..."

"Aren't you glad I wouldn't let him come in my house?" Hiei asked, giving a fanged grin.

Kurama gave a small laugh. "Yes. He is rather annoying sometimes, isn't he?"

"I think you mean _most_ of the time."

"...hey, Hiei," Kurama mumbled.

"Hn?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"...I've been so cruel and uncaring, and you've been so sweet!"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I just finally tried some Prozac."

"...really?" Kurama asked, intrigued.

"No."

"Oh."

"Wanna play a video game?" Hiei offered, hopping off his bed and fishing through the entertainment system for his game console.

"Sure. Got Link?"

"...you mean the blonde who grunts and has the hat that grows?" Hiei asked, puzzled.

"Of course! You know, the star of the nine or ten Zelda games..." Kurama waved it off, retrieving the purple Gamecube controller from the floor. "Of course, it's a one-player... maybe we should just play Melee, so that I can be Sheik and beat you with a chain while wearing tight pants..."

Hiei made a strange gulping noise, but Kurama ignored it. "Melee it is, then." He set the little disc in the player and hopped back on the bed beside Kurama.

"So, who will you be, Hiei?"

"I am... Samus! BEHOLD!"

Kurama sweat-dropped. "You _do_ know that Samus is a girl, don't you?"

"...eh?"

"It says so in their profiles."

"Wow... so Sheik and Samus... would be like a hermaphrodite and a cross dresser..."

"...Hiei..."

"...that's just odd..."

"Don't think those kinds of thoughts while I'm sitting on your bed, Hiei," Kurama muttered, eyes shining with mirth.

"_I_ should be the one who's worried. After all, I'm only a virgin boy. You're the great Kurama, the Thief of Random People's Hearts."

Kurama smothered Hiei with a pillow.

* * *

Hiei had refused to allow Karasu inside his house. Well, Karasu felt a little miffed about it, but let it go for the most part. He had wandered back home, enjoying the nice September weather after the storm. He slid open the front door, slipping inside. The TV had been left on as usual; it was the news.

Karasu plopped down on his couch, lending half his attention to the news and the other half to checking his phone messages. It surprised him when he saw the little number one blinking up at him. He pushed the button with apprehension, guessing it was probably some prank caller leaving him nasty messages.

"Karasu, honey, are you there?" came his mother's syrup tones from the machine. "...I guess not. Anyway, I'm going to be coming home tomorrow. I hope you've been doing well in school, but I guess I'll know when I get there, won't I?"

Karasu buried himself beneath the couch cushions.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I'll be proud of you! I always am!"

"...and you say that every time, but as soon as you hear about my grades, you ignore me again..." Karasu mumbled.

"Well, I'll see you soon, sweetie! Maybe I can persuade your father to come home too and we can go out and eat dinner like a family!"

Karasu wished he could believe it. He really did. But... cynical-ness was a learned response. He would trust her if she had ever given him reason to.

"You're giving me psychological problems!" he shouted. He knocked the answering machine to the floor and covered it up with a blanket so that he wouldn't have to hear it. He turned to the TV.

"Yesterday's depression was thankfully very mild. Most buildings are still standing. Construction crews will be sent to repair damaged buildings soon."

"Well, that's good. I hope it didn't damage the school, though. With mother here I'll want to spend as much time away from home as possible..."

* * *

"...nggggh..." He collapsed on the floor.

"...hi, Youko..."

"Hm?"

"...mind sharing some of those noodles with me...?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do," Youko said, slurping up a mountain of noodles.

"You're going to choke if you do that..."

Youko immediately started drowning in his noodles.

Kurama eyed him blearily. "Told you so."

It was Monday morning at 6:30 and Kurama had woken up out of habit. He was deeply regretting the fact that he always ate right after he got up, because now his stomach was rumbling and Youko refused to share his food.

"Oh, come ooooooooon..."

"Cook something."

"I'm not lucid enough to cook! I just woke up!"

"Then go back to bed."

"Mommy, Youko won't share his noodles with me!" Kurama whined childishly.

"Oh, don't worry, Shuuichi. I'll make you some breakfast and it will taste ten times better than Youko's nasty old noodles!"

"Yay!"

"...I just have to drink two pots of coffee first," she muttered.

"So, what are you going to be doing later today, Shuu-chan?" Youko asked, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands.

Kurama started at Youko's elbows. "...I dunno. I might hang out with Hiei or something... you _do_ know that it's rude to put your elbows on the table, don't you?"

"Hmm... I was thinking if you got bored, we could go around and... I dunno. Have brotherly bonding or something..."

"Hey, that's good too. We should go to the arcade or something..."

"I figured you'd want to go to the park..."

"Heh. I've had enough of that stupid park to last a lifetime... or at least, until next week."

"Well, all right. We'll go to the arcade. But you're paying."

"Now, that's not very nice."

"Just pretend I'm a pretty girl and you're taking me out on a date," Youko suggested, batting his eyelashes at Kurama.

"You're a moron."

"Oh, I forgot! You only like boys, right?"

"I'm bisexual, idiot. And that's not what I was talking about. Nobody goes on a date at the arcade."

"How would you know? I've been on tons more dates than you!"

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, but how many lasted for more than half an hour?"

"You're incorrigible," Youko grumbled.

The expression on Kurama's face melted away and he leaned forward. "Will you still be friends with Kuronue now?"

Youko looked uncomfortable.

Kurama sighed. "It's all right with me if you are; I just want to know."

"Well... I'm not going to forgive him until you do."

"Oh. Well, don't worry; I'll get over it sooner or later," Kurama mumbled, smiling.

"...I love you!" Youko yelled, capturing Kurama in a bone-crushing hug.

"Get off me! You're crushing my lung!"

Youko reluctantly let go. "Of course, I'm still going to live with him. I'll just glower at him a lot, and make him pay all the rent... and stuff."

"Don't you _already _do that?"

"...yes. But I'll do it some more!" Youko nodded.

"You're a baka."

* * *

"Karasu! Karasu, honey!" his mother called as she stepped through the door.

"Yes, mother?"

"...What are you doing collapsed on the couch?"

"Counting the the threads in the cushions... unfortunately, I lost count. I guess I'll have to start over."

"Oh. Well, all right."

"So, how was the book signing?"

"It was just lovely... my fans were very happy to see me! And they were all so nice..." she sighed happily as she sat on the couch, next to Karasu's feet.

"Well, that's nice."

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been fine," Karasu mumbled, sitting up and withdrawing to the other end of the couch.

"How have you been doing in school?"

"Well, I beat Minamino on the biology test..."

"Really? That's great, honey!" she glomped Karasu fiercely.

"Of course... I cheated. And then I only beat him by one point."

"You cheated!"

"Yeah... it was scantron, so I snuck in the teacher's office and changed one of the answers in the key... I got a hundred, though."

"You're grounded! I didn't raise you to act that way!"

"You're right. You raised me to be the very best, and I'm sorry, mother... but I can't," Karasu faced away from her. "I'll never be good enough for you and I know that. I'm O.K. with it, too. I'm just sorry to be such a disappointment."

His mother stood there, gaping.

"But in case you're interested... not even Minamino is perfect. Everyone has flaws. Even _you_ do. In fact, you're the most flawed person I've ever met."

Karasu had made his point, but his mother still wasn't saying anything. It made him feel quite awkward. He stared at the ceiling, counting the little dots.

His mother finally coughed. "Oh, I forgot... I have an interview in an hour. I have to go. I'll see you later, Karasu, honey. You'll do well in school, won't you?" Without waiting for an answer, she stalked out the door, slamming it shut. A few moments later, Karasu heard the engine of her BMW roaring to life.

Karasu smiled slightly, staring out the window. "Bye-bye, mommy." He trudged upstairs to his room and shut the door. "I'd better do my homework, I suppose... have to do good in school, you know..."

He chuckled.

Finished on 8/28/04

Beta-ed by Evil Chibi Malik

* * *

AN: Hello, everybody. It's done. Yesssssh. Fin...Owari... erm... other funny words for finished. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers! The majority of you were extremely sweet and made me tear up... and the rest of you were pretty nice, too. But, I will answer a few questions. Mou.

**MillenniumDreamer: **My next multi-chapter is going to be YYH. It's a KxH and I have most of it planned out already... I just haven't started writing it yet. Oops. It might be a while before I post it.

**What2CallMyself: **Kurama is 16. As for everything else, I think it was in the chapter.

**MistressKC: **Actually, I was afraid I would really screw up the last chapter. You know, like how then ending to Jane Eyre was horrible? Or maybe you don't, but whatever. This chapter was hell to write— it took almost a month—but I was able to finish it. It's up to all of you people to decide if the ending isn't lame. Eh heh heh.

**AMK:** ...eh eh. I remember when I first read your review, it made me cry... but in a good way. I felt so special! You're so sweet! hugs

And that's basically all I have to say. And so I bow for you and walk offstage to await judgment. Yes. And the best thing about it is that when I'm offstage, you can't hit me with any vegetables or farm animals or bamboo spears... KURONUE! KURONUE WAS IMPALED BY BAMBOOOOOOOOOOO! Ahem. Ignore that, please.

So, please tell me your thoughts on the matters at hand. Yesssh. Because it's over. Forever! Shining Collection is great! I crumble before its greatness!

...now I'm rambling. Anyway, I have to shut up. Very quickly. Before the penguins come to give me my sanity back. I bid you all adieu! waves

And so it ends...


End file.
